


Legend

by starrynyu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Legend of Zelda, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard, Bows & Arrows, Era of Prosperity, Fate & Destiny, Hero Lee Juyeon, Kingdom of Hyrule, Knight Lee Juyeon, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Pre-Calamity Ganon, Prince Choi Chanhee, Sheikah Culture, Swordfighting, War, a lot of those, but not really, don't worry is still understandable, fuck kpop welcome sword fighting, is ‘i can’t stand you’ to lovers a thing?, kind of? are knights bodyguars?, not really enemies to lovers, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynyu/pseuds/starrynyu
Summary: The kingdom of Hyrule is preparing for war, as the sheikah monks have predicted the soon return of Calamity Ganon.Chanhee, the prince, is tasked with helping the highly intelligent civilisation finish their main weapons, the Divine Beasts, before is too late. However, there's no way he can traverse Hyrule alone. Under the orders of the King, he must be accompanied by Juyeon, the fifth champion and Hero of their land.But when Chanhee is advised to visit the Spring of Wisdom and his life take a turn for the worse, the clock starts running fast, giving him, his companion and the rest of Hyrule limited time to finish their work if they don't want to be met by catastrophic consequences.(or a junew botw au)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. A different kind of Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my zelda au!! this idea has been flying around my mind ever since i started stanning the boyz but i knew how much work it would mean so i slept on it.
> 
> however, is thanks to the amazing [blessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_incarnate/works) that gave me that final little push i needed to finally sit down, do my research and start this. i will also like to thank the incredible [olga](https://twitter.com/nyubaragi) for taking time out of her saturday night to help a complete stranger, you're honestly the best 💕
> 
> so, you don't have to be a zelda fan, or even know anything about it, to be able to understand this fic. the first chapter is a little confusing as mysteries are built but i'll make sure to portray this world on a way anyone can get it. i'll slide the explanations to loz related stuff and, if i don't, i'll link them at the beginning/end of each chapter. so, to start with that:
> 
> [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUvaxhN9who) an hour long video about botw, the game that inspired me to write this fic, [here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=875DDUC8gmU) the main prophecy the whole kingdom revolves around and [here's](https://www.reddit.com/r/truezelda/comments/644cu3/spoilers_why_did_the_era_of_prosperity_following/) an introduction to what Era of Prosperity (or the time this fic is set on) means. things like reference to outfits, weapons and locations will be linked at the end of every chapter as to not overwhelm you here.
> 
> disclaimer: i'm **not** claiming to be a zelda expert. i've played only botw and no matter how many gameplays and videos i've watched, i still haven't played any of the other ones. i'll try to stick as much to canon as i can but i chose quite a far era with not much information about it so if i decide to use theories by others or even myself, please forgive me. this is my own interpretation of this world, its culture and its history and of course i'll be changing stuff to fit them to my narrative, hope you understand!
> 
> thank you for choosing to spend your time reading a work that, i can assure you, will be **very** long. updates might not be consistent because is me who we're talking about but i hope they're worth it enough to earn their wait.
> 
> let's go~

There’s nothing but darkness. Not a single sound, a flash of light or even the smallest clue that there’s something alive surrounding him. His own steps, fast and slick through the blackness, do nothing to help, as even them can’t seem to escape the void of emptiness.

Loose strands of sun kissed locks cover his line of sight every time his head turns desperately to check behind him in a futile attempt at getting rid of the soul-crashing feeling something is following him. This, however, proves to be even worse, as no matter where he looks, he’s not alone, observed from somewhere by something so unsettling, his skin shivers with fear.

His front and back look exactly the same, infinite with no horizon in sight. Should he really keep going, crawling further and further into the unknown? Or should he simply come to a halt, accepting what’s to come?

His lungs scream for air, desperately wishing he’d chosen the second option.

The Prince of Hyrule is no quitter and if he’s 20 years on this world have taught him anything is that all he has to do is keep running towards the finish line, even if that line is nowhere to be seen.

Even after more looking around, the place remains unrecognisable, not even a lone clue of where he is. There aren’t borders to anything, the only indication of what’s what being the position of his own body. His eyes scan upwards, waiting to be met by a ceiling but being subsequently met by more of the same. It pushes his eyes closed so as to not miss his little orientation.

What should he do now? Surprisingly, what seemed like nothing but an insignificant action actually helps. With his sight out the picture, everything becomes clearer. The unknown darkness is replaced by a known one and, for the first time in what feels like years, his breathing stabilises, ignoring how fast he’s been running. His legs, previously burning with the strength of having to carry all his weight for so long, are suddenly back to normal, almost as if he’d gone for nothing but a calm stroll. Thanks to these new miraculous conditions, his brain is taken out of the pitch hole of desperation it was in, instead being able to finally think more clearly.

Where was he before all this? And at what time? How did he end up here, alone and lost?

While his mind works at its fullest trying to remember the answer to at least one of these questions, he feels something at last. With his eyes still closed, there’s no way of telling exactly what this is but, somehow, he can describe it. Dark, purple, viscous and invading, is disgusting and terrifying, making all the other problems erase themselves right out of his brain. Is hot, very hot, and just by being near it, it makes his head fuzzy. It smells like rotten meat, like disposed eggs, like evil incarnate itself.

All his progress is lost in favour of making room for this new threat. Now the thought of endlessly running doesn’t sound that bad. However, his legs are about to give up on him and his lungs stopped working, making him think that, maybe, this is the end.

Even without his sight, he perceives the sudden beam of light in front of him, transforming the hostile nothing into hugging, warm everything. Is only when their plum colour companion is gone that he dares opening his eyes once more.

What was before consuming darkness is now equally blinding light, preventing him from catching where he really is. However, there’s no need for that. Not even 20 centimetres from his face there’s something, something he can’t exactly name, something that makes him feel tiny and powerful, something so bright and pure, he feels like he shouldn’t be directly looking at it. Just like before, he can tell this is something ancient, something way more important that his mare mortal existence. Unlike the drowning terror that overtook him second ago, he’s showered in a type of empowerment he’s never felt before. Yes, he knows perfectly well he’s nothing compared to this being that must be respected, but he also knows there’s something between them, something in both their souls that feels similar, far from the same but close enough to be a connection. They’re two parts of the same, with him being nothing but a minuscule portion of this whole.

The entity is still, producing an opposite type of warmth to the one before, cosy and welcoming. He wants to thank it for saving him from the purple evil as well as from the danger of his own mind’s darkness. Still, he cannot move anymore, he cannot talk or even breathe. He’s just standing there, being nothing and everything at the same time.

Until he feels a tingle in the tip of his finger. He’s not sure why but this seems to be a bad thing. The sacred soul tried to reach for him, tries to hold him and not let this feeling extend to the rest of him. Is useless. They’re both panicking, even if he has no idea what he’s panicking about. He needs to stop this, all of these, but he has no idea how to do that. His head is lifted by the other and there’s a sudden shiver of familiarity, of being reunited with something they’re both part of, with something even further and grander than all these.

His eyes open in a flash, his left hand reaching for the wall against which his bed is resting. His lugs, screaming, grasp for air desperately with the help of his open mouth. There’s sweat all over his forehead, back, arms and legs. He’s crying.

An very loud thud calls his glance to the entrance of his room, busted open by a tall and slim body, the lack of heavy armour not helping at all with the amount of noise he’s making.

“Good morning to you too, Changmin,” his voice isn’t exactly hoarse but it doesn’t sound like itself. Placing a hand on his throat, he wonders if his strange dream was the only reason for all of these.

“I’m sorry for my rudeness, my Prince, but you sounded quite unwell,” now that they’re on direct eyesight from each other, the soldier's expression of initial worry is gone, replaced by a slightly raised eyebrow. “Did I interrupt something private?”

Rolling his eyes, the blonde gets off the bed. “Just another stupid nightmare, or something like that” grabbing his tunic, he turns to the knight. “And if you call me that one more time I swear I’m going to shoot an arrow right in between those annoying eyes of yours.”

Changmin raises his arms in defeat, handing the other a pair of pants. “I’m sorry, little Hee.”

“Not better.”

The shower is quite short but, even so, he can't stop thinking about his dream. It’s been over two weeks since he started having them, rare, abstract nightmares he can’t perfectly recall once he is up. Today is a little different, as he can indeed remember most of it. It doesn’t help at all though, as feelings aren’t easy to put into words, not to mention he doesn’t exactly have anyone to talk with about this. Both Changmin and Jaehyun would do nothing but freak out and his father, well, better not to talk with him about anything at all.

In reality, he knows his last choice really is the one and how, maybe, he should just go for it. He's sure that if someone has answers for him, is her.

“Ready? I heard breakfast is served.”

“I want to stop by my sister’s first.”

“Are you okay?” His tone of concern is way too familiar to the prince, who simply shakes his hand to dismiss it.

“I’m great, I just want to ask if she knows what these could be.”

Frowning, Changmin follows him outside the room. The sun enters through the windows beautifully and Chanhee wishes this place felt a little more like home to him so maybe he could enjoy it. There’s not a single soul in the large hallways but he didn’t expect anything different, as the royal ward isn’t exactly accessible even for those who work inside the huge building. He knows most of the residents have never been up there.

After turning the corner, Siyeon’s door is made visible. Exhaling deeply, Chanhee walks there steadily.

“Good morning.”

The tall body standing by the wooden structure bows slowly, saying nothing. The top of his brown head reached the other’s chest before looking back up. Juyeon never smiles so the prince isn’t particularly surprised to see his stoic expression and perfect posture. On his back, his personal blade whispers into the silent air but, with a shake of his head, Chanhee stops thinking about all of that, freaked out enough already.

“Is she up?”

“She is, your Majesty. Should I announce your arrival?”

Barely stopping himself from sighing, he wears a convincing, he hopes, fake smile. “No need.”

Knocking on this door isn’t something new to him; he’s been doing it, practically, since he was born. The memories of running through the castle, barefoot, with two guards following right behind him, saying nothing but still not stopping him. Reaching the wood has always felt like reaching one of the only illuminated zones in the castle, his safe space.

“Ju, I told you I was almost do— Oh! Little bro.”

Siyeon’s blonde hair falls long on top of her blue, yellow and white dress, pushed out of her face only by her gold crown. Her friendly face, decorated with a warm and affectionate smile is the image Chanhee remembers the clearest from his childhood, as it has remained constant even after all these years.

“Si, mind if we go in for a second?”

Tilting her head, she nods anyways, because of course she does. Changmin is already standing on the side of the door opposite Juyeon and offers him a nod, his small way of telling him ‘I’ll wait here’.

In contrast to his own room, a mess of blueprints and loose papers, his sister’s room represents her quite well: neat, organised, not a single thing out of place. Her bed is made, her pyjamas tucked away and her curtains kept in perfect bows. She moves with ease, sitting gratefully on her mattress.

“Was wrong, Hee?”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say that something is wrong just,” rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, he takes a seat by her, “not ideal.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“For over a fortnight I’ve been having these strange dreams. They’re not exactly nightmares but they do make me feel quite uneasy. The main problem is I don’t really know how to explain them? More than concrete scenes, they’re based on feelings like emptiness, fear and hurry. There’s pure darkness and some kind of substance that follows me around, though I don’t remember much about it. The dreams used to end there or at least what I could remember about them, but today was different. I was saved by pure light and whatever this was, it made me feel way better. I thought, well, maybe, is something spiritual? And I guessed maybe you could, you know, tell me something about it?”

His eyes are focused on the floor, his teeth biting his lower lip.

“I’m sure they’re nothing more than dreams, Hee.”

“But—”

“I haven’t felt anything so it’s nothing spiritual. I know the monks have spoken but do you think that could be playing with your brain, making you believe you’re seeing something strange? Believe me, if I was having some type of strange dream as well, you’d be the first one I’d tell but rest assured my nights are clear of such things. Sorry I can’t help you, baby brother, but maybe a glass of warm milk before going to bed can do wonders for you.”

There’s a light feeling of crushing disappointment creeping up his body and making its home on his chest. It shouldn’t be this frustrating, he knows it but, still, it is. He should trust her and what she’s saying but maybe, just once, he’d like to be listened to a little more therealy.

“Okay, thank you for your time.”

“Whenever you want! Please don’t worry too much, Hee. You’re doing more than anyone to help with this pending threat and I recognise that, please don’t think I’m trying to invalidate your feelings. Leave the spiritual side of it to me and we will kick Ganon’s ass together, okay?”

He can’t help but smile at that. No matter how soar his mod is, Siyeon always manages to cheer him up. And, in the end, she’s right. He’s not exactly on the sacred side of the family, using his brain instead of his praying, so it shouldn't really annoy him. Out of the two of them, she’s always been the one way more connected with the Goddess, so if she says there’s nothing to worry about, then there’s nothing to worry about.

By the time they arrive at the dining hall, their father is already sitting on his rightful place at the far end of the table. The head of the family, with the same shade of blonde hair as Siyeon, although much shorter, is spotting the same jewelry as his daughter, his own crown bigger than hers.

After bowing, the both of them take their own places on the table, Siyeon to his right and Chanhee to his left. The chairs are quite far from each other so they aren’t exactly at comfortable talking distance. Still, the soft air the siblings shared is gone and the prince doesn’t know how to act now. His father always makes him go like this, quiet and uncomfortable. He’s not sure whom out of the two is to blame for this so, instead, he ignores it altogether. It’s been years since he’s resigned the hope of changing how their dynamic works, instead just accepting this is simply how things are. Jaehyun used to tell him it was a bleak way of looking at it but Chanhee knows it is better to learn to live with reality than to uselessly wait for something different.

“Castle Town is having a fair this afternoon, you must both go and salute the people,” his tone is as monotone and uninterested as always.

When he was younger, Chanhee used to think it was a problem directly with him. That maybe, if he improved himself, if he was better at everything, his father would suddenly love him. Once he grew he learned that the man was like that to everyone, including Siyeon. Yes, their treatments were different but, at its core, the king didn’t exactly care about either of them pretty much. His sister has always had to spend more time with him than he does and maybe that’s why the man seems even a tiny bit softer with her but, in the end, it doesn’t exactly change much. It never seemed to bother his sister as much as it used to bother him but Chanhee couldn’t kno,. Siyeon has never been one to talk about her feelings and all he knows about them are things he’s been able to imply.

“We will, father. Should we take something from the castle as well?”

“I’ll send someone to tell the cook to work on meals so you can offer them at the night’s banquette.”

“I have to go down to speak with Jaehyun, I can inform her if you please.”

“Do it.”

After stopping by the kitchen, Chanhee makes his way to the guards’ chamber. It isn't a long walk from the dining hall and it’s one he’s taken uncountable times since he was younger.

Today, however, it feels infinite. 

His brain is a mushy mess, clouded by nothing but the strange feelings that followed him all the way from his subconscious. There’s a small part of his mind that finds the whole thing familiar but not like one would an old friend or a dish they haven’t had in a while but more like the strange nostalgia that fills them when they go back to a place they’ve been for long; they can’t exactly remember anything about it apart from the loose feeling of familiarity.

As soon as he steps feet on the lower floors, the castle starts looking actually alive. Guards bow to him while he passes by them and he bows back, trying to cut the train of thoughts he’s been following. Siyeon confirmed there’s nothing going on and he has way more important things to be worrying about.

The screams reach his ears when he gets to the first staircase and he smiles to himself. The upper floors can be the most glamorous and spacious, with gold decoration, thrones and red carpets, but this is the part about the castle Chanhee loves the most: the loudness, the crushing of metal against metal, the swishing of arrows cutting the air, the proof this place can be lively and make a difference.

Jaehyun is facing opposite to the steps, so the others catch sight of Chanhee before he does. They must be new recruits, as they’re not only faces unknown to the prince but they also drop to the floor on a single knee so fast, he’s sure it’ll bruise. Raising his hands in front of his chest, he shakes them, telling them there’s no need to be so formal. He’s never known how to handle his statues and interactions like this don’t fail to make him highly uncomfortable.

“The Prince has saved you this time. Take a break and when we come back, I want to see all of you hit that target, you hear me?” Jaehyun’s voice echoes through the hall, hitting the tall ceilings and the blonde can’t help but to roll his eyes.

“Yes, Sir!” they all scream in unison.

“That intimidating voice of yours almost makes me believe you’re good at your job,” standing next to the older man always makes him feel like he’s 5 years old again. No matter how many years go by, the tall body keeps hovering over him.

“Your Majesty, you wound me.”

Pressing a hand over his chest, the black haired fakes injury, making the prince roll his eyes once more. He looks amazing on his blue, red, white and gold uniform, his high boots covering his knees, his white gloves giving him an elegant yet deathly look and his beret hiding his overgrown fringe. Grabbing his chin with two fingers, the blonde stretched his index finger and taps it over his mouth while his eyes travel all over his friend.

“You actually look quite handsome in that.”

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended.”

That earns him a chuckle from the younger, who simply shakes his head before walking to the other wall. Bows hang from it: wooden, metal and combined, ones almost as big as his own upper body, others simpler but even heavier, able to fire more than one arrow at once. Of course, his own weapon isn’t here, instead hidden underneath his bed but any of these will do.

Grabbing the one closest to him, Chanhee picks up a bundle of five arrows as well before standing directly in front of the targets. Some of the new recruits from before are still around, chatting with each other and looking at him. He’s learned over the years royalty isn’t exactly known from their war dexterity, times for that long gone. Instead, it’s all about intelligence and strategy. Of course he thinks that is also a good thing but maybe they should all know, at least, how to handle a sword. Given, the prince sucks at melee weapons, but he guesses his aim is alright.

Drawing his bow and resting his right hand against his cheek, he takes a deep breath before firing, hitting just by the centre target. With a huff, he blows his fringe away and tries again on the one to the left, this time actually hitting where he intended to.

“Not bad for a show off,” Jaehyun comments, nodding at the other guards, mouth open and impressed eyes.

Chanhee can feel his cheeks flushing, the warmth consuming his face slowly. Bowing at the recruits, he puts the weapon back in its rightful place.

“Shut up.”

“I’d beg you to speak louder, my Prince, as I couldn’t hear you.”

“Have you and Min conspired against me while I was sleeping?”

“Ah, what a shame, caught so quickly,” the guard shakes his head as the both of them make their way up the wooden stairs.

Some people Chanhee knows pass by them, bowing before keeping up with their paths. Bowing isn’t something he cares about because he can do it back. The problem comes when people start dropping to the floor and not making eye contact. He couldn’t control what family he was born into, if he could, he sure in Hylia wouldn’t have chosen the royal one. Still, he had no choice and it comes with duties and responsibilities if he wants to keep Hyrule’s respect.

“Little Hee, are you alright?”

“Will you even stop calling me that?”

“Your Majesty, the late Queen, appointed me the mission of keeping her legacy alive, I’ll not back down from such a blessing of a request.”

“And by that you mean you were 5 years old, you heard my mother call me that, decided it was cute and kept doing it even when she was gone. You’re lucky I’m not my sister or you’d have been exiled the second she learned how to use her influence.”

“I am indeed lucky, I get to be friends with the Prince, after all.”

“You’re particularly unbearable today.”

“Thank you, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Chanhee grabs the railing, looking down at the chamber. Even after being dismissed, some of the new guards are practicing against each other with wooden swords. They look young, younger than him, and probably are. Jaehyun was officially recruited when he turned 15 so if some of these kids are that age, it wouldn’t surprise him. 

They remind him of Changmin, who was only 16 when he was appointed his personal knight. Back then, his light brown hair was extremely short, showing his jovial face even more. He looked even younger than he was and the blonde remembers thinking that his father had gone crazy. He was a kid, the same age Chanhee was, so how could he be a guard, even more a personal knight? But those innocent looking eyes were filled with determination and fire, ready to jump in front of the blonde’s body without blinking. 

In all honesty, things like those terrify him. How can they know, at such a young age, what they want to do? Before turning 18 they’re ready to dive head first into devoting their life for 3 people they don’t exactly know. Yes, they’re also there for the people if they train to be soldiers, but castle guards are exactly what the name says and their duty is to keep them safe. Is nauseating sometimes but as much as it worries him, it produces some envy for their determination to the kingdom.

“No jokes this time, Hee. Is there something wrong?”

“I’m not sure about that. Remember the strange dreams I told you about? I think they’re getting worse.”

“How about chatting with Kev? I’m sure he’ll be able to help you with some of his potions.”

That makes the blonde laugh. “Maybe you’re right, he’s good with that. What do you reckon? Dreamless potion?”

“If it exists, I’m sure he’s named it exactly that,” the taller boy rests his hip on the railing, staring at the other. “But I doubt that’s all that’s worrying you?”

“I don’t know, really. We’re going down today but my head’s been hanged up on that stupid dream since I woke up. I don’t want people to think I’m not interested in them because I can’t focus correctly.”

“You remind me so much of your mother, you know?” Jaehyun looks down from over his shoulder, probably reminiscing about her. Chanhee can’t exactly do that as precisely, as he has just a handful of memories and none are exactly clear, but being compared to her always feels like the highest compliment. “You care about your people, Hee, it's obvious just by you telling me this but even if you hadn’t, I would know, it is written all over your faces and your actions. If I can see it, they all can. You’re a human being before you’re a prince and most people understand that. They don’t expect you to be in a perfect mood every time you go into town, they’re happy that you go at all. I think in 20 years, you’ve been out the castle more times than your father has on his 45. I know it’s sometimes difficult to get such worries out of your mind but as someone who interacts with the people from the town quite often, let me tell you you’re appreciated by them, you’re someone they’re proud to call their future king.”

“I’m just, I don’t know, scared I won’t meet their expectations of me.”

“You already have.”

The reassuring words come in hand with a pat on the head, something easy to do for the other even from his current position. Maybe it would sound strange to anyone else, but Jaehyun reminds Chanhee of his mother the most out of all the people he knows. Maybe it’s because she practically raised him as well but the both of them seem like two sides of the same coin to him.

“My mother would be very proud of the man you’ve become.”

Chanhee isn’t sentimental, he could be even called somewhat lousy when it comes to translating his feelings into words, but sometimes, during moments like these, he knows that even if it sounds a little out of place, he should be honest.

The outburst of honesty is worth it, as Jaehyun's face softens into the smile he remembers seeing regularly before he was appointed head of the royal guards. Is sincere in every way possible, with such happiness radiating out of him, the blonde feels like closing his eyes. Instead, he places a hand in his line of sight.

“Okay, okay, you’re going to make me go blind.”

The steps cricked, calling for both of the men’s attention. Changmin doesn’t look impressed, his eyes murderous.

“Your Highness, I would very much appreciate it if you could wait for me when you decide to move around. I understand you were excited to come but leaving me behind isn’t very nice of you, nor is it responsible.”

Chanhee turns to Jaehyun instead. “He’s mad because he was kidnapped by Minha.”

“How can a woman talk that much?”

“Maybe she compensates for the moments of infinite silence she has to suffer by my father’s side with occasions like those,” he turns to his best friend. “Don’t be rude, Min.”

“I don’t strangle you right now just because you’re royalty and it would entirely defeat my purpose.”

“Whatever you say. Jae, go to the town tonight if you have some free time.”

“Will try to, your Majesty.”

“Stop with the fake etiquette, it doesn’t suit you.”

As midday turns into afternoon, Chanhee’s eyes start to burn. Who had decided books should be written on the smallest font possible? Yes, it is great that it leaves space for even more content but a hylian can only see so much and this is starting to cross the line of how much that is. He wonders if ritos have better eyesight, taking into account how amazing their aim is even when they’re flying; maybe he’ll ask Kevin about it next time their paths cross.

The sheikah don’t have better sight, at least as far as Jaehyun, Kevin and Sangyeon have informed him. But Chanhee questions this fact even to this day, as the guards’ head seems able to never miss a single shot or swing when he’s training. Given, the prince has never seen him in an actual battle but he guesses is not that different.

His mind is still wandering when he hears steps approaching. There’s no way he could ever miss Juyeon, not only because of his light blue champion’s tunic, but also because he’s the tallest guard in the entirety of the castle forces. He’s not sure how much over Jaehyun’s height he is, probably only a few centimetres, but he still stands out. His hair is tied up on a high ponytail, something that wasn’t present this morning, and it helps highlight his features. Chanhee has heard the rumours about how popular the knight is between the castle’s staff but he also knows it is merely because of his looks, as Juyeon is as cold to them as he is to him.

“Your Majesty, Princess Siyeon sent me to inform you that she’s getting ready and should be done in less than half an hour. She asked for you to meet her at the main staircase so you can walk together to the town.”

His tone is as cold as him, coated in courtesy. It makes the blonde even more uncomfortable than the recruits from this morning.

“Okay, I will,” is a very short response but he honestly doesn’t know what else to say, he never knows when it comes to the taller.

Juyeon nods before bowing. When he’s back up, his glance drifts to the book on top of Chanhee's legs. Something similar to curiosity flashes on the older’s eyes but is gone as soon as it comes and with a bow to Changmin, he disappears back to his sister’s room.

The blonde sighs. “Why does he make me this uneasy?”

The light brown haired takes the book from his legs and deposits it on a table. “You tell me.”

“I’ve known him for longer that I’ve known you, shouldn’t that help?”

“You can say that but we’ve spent almost 24 hours of every single day over the last 4 years together and I doubt there’s a person in this world that knows me better than you do. On the other hand, even if Juyeon has lived in the castle for 6 years, you not only barely see him but I think you can count with one hand the amount of time you’ve spoken to him. I mean, even when I arrived he was already like this but I guess most of your interactions with him were during those two years before that.”

Changmin is right on that one. As they start walking out of the library and up to his room, Chanhee brain flashes him with images of said years.

Back then, he was only 14 years old and the personality he has now hadn’t exactly developed. He was shier and his days were more boring, not sure what a young prince should be doing. Siyeon used to be way less busy too, which meant they spent most of their time in each other’s company. Her 18 birthday had been two days before Juyeon was discovered as the hero and assigned as her personal knight. He remembers almost perfectly that his sister said nothing during the ceremony, smiling one of her perfect princess smiles and thanking Juyeon for what he was doing for her. However, when they got to her room that night, she confessed to him how uneasy it made her to have a permanent person looking after her.

Chanhee can recall that feeling even today. When Changmin was appointed his guard, without the ceremony his sister had, he had the exact same one. Before then, they both simply had different guards outside their doors and following them around, making sure they were never alone. Because they used to be together almost all the time, those guards had it easier and even if they knew their names and faces, none of them ever created a personal connection with any of the older people. Suddenly having that turned upside down, followed everywhere but the same person everyday was unnerving.

After that, he started seeing his sister less and less. Once she was of age, her duties were others and Chanhee didn’t really understand them. Now that he’s older he knows what they entail but back then, it was difficult for him to process how alone he was all of the sudden. On the few occasions they had together, Juyeon was also always there, close enough to help but far enough to give them some privacy unless Siyeon invited him closer. The latter started growing into a more recurring occurrence already in the following weeks and even with his young age and lack of real knowledge on how people really worked, Chanhee was able to tell she liked him. With the years, that like turned into love but even now the prince can’t tell if it is reciprocated.

One particular evening the three of them where spending on the observatory, Chanhee had learned about the difference between sheikah and hylians, being introduced to their technology, taking the closer look he had so far, as the previous head of the Technology Research Team had stopped by the castle to show the king some new invention they could use for their machinery that will soon turn into the guardians. Siyeon had filled him in on the role the sheikah fulfilled on the kingdom after that.

“I wish I was a sheikah too,” he remembers spitting out in a sigh.

It had made his sister laugh. “But you’re a prince!”

“Being a prince is boring! The sheikah are so amazing at everything they do, from combat to inventions. Look at Jaehyun, he’s a year older than you and he’s been the head of the royal guard for a year already!”

“Sure, Jae is cool but what about Juyeon? He’s a hylian, he’s only two years older than you and he’s the Hero of our kingdom!” she looked at him then and so did Chanhee.

The knight blushed deeply, shaking a hand in denial. “I’m not at all cool, not even close to Jaehyun.”

“Come on, don’t be shy,” Siyeon placed a hand on his shoulder, firing him a huge smile. Chanhee was mesmerised by it all; never before had he seen Juyeon like this. “You are cool.”

“Princess—”

“Oh, none of that! You have to admit it, right Chanhee?”

The blonde pondered about it for a second. Well, Siyeon was right. He was only 16 and he was not only the hero but also the personal knight of the sacred princess, he bladed the most amazing sword the prince had ever seen and he was also tall and handsome. “You are cool.”

“Thank you, your Highness,” even if he still looked mildly uncomfortable, the brunette smiled at him, which made Chanhee smile back.

“Now, is your turn to admit it,” Siyeon crossed her arms, staring directly at her knight.

Sighing in defeat, Juyeon nodded, telling them both he was cool.

Thinking about such things now seems almost unbelievable, as if they were nothing but a dream or a connection to a weird parallel universe. Chanhee can’t pinpoint exactly when the other started acting more like a rock than like a human, but he guesses it had something to do with the journey he and his sister took to the Spring of Courage. That event isn’t something anyone really talks about but the blonde knows it wasn’t nice and that Siyeon has never gone to another spring after that, not even allowed to leave central Hyrule all together.

If formal clothes for inside the castle are annoying, those for when he’s required to go outside are even worse. Who on their right mind decided royalty has to move around with so much on? It's obvious they’ll get killed if there’s no way for them to escape thanks to the heavy clothing. If it was nothing but the white shirt and the coat it would be fine but is also the the gold shoulder pads connected to his chest by a gold chain, the gold Hyrule crest on left peck, the high waisted pants that don’t let him breath, a belt with a hop for his sword, the white elbow-long gloves and tall boots (the only part about this he likes, as it makes him look like a royal guard) and his crown. Unlike his sister, he couldn’t stand the weight of it and so decided not to wear it around the castle. Also unlike his sister’s, his is way heavier, similar to his father’s, following the basic form of the crest that represented their kingdom.

“You look amazing,” Changmin smiles, helping him get the last item straight on his head.

“I look like a prince.”

“Exactly.”

Siyeon’s formal dress is even more beautiful than her normal one, ditching the blue almost entirely to supplant it with more white and gold, adorning her neck, wrists and fingers with beautiful jewellery. Where Chanhee can’t stand opulence, his sister appreciates it and in good hour, because it makes her look even more gorgeous than normal.

Getting to Castle Town doesn’t take long, just a walk on the bridge that separates it from the impressive structure of the castle. Usually when he’s allowed out, Chanhee takes this route until reaching land again, choosing to diverge from the settlement so as to not let anyone know about his leave.

Today, the place looks even more magical than usual. They don’t come across that many people on their way to the plaza but when they arrive there, Chanhee’s eyes can’t do anything other than open in admiration. The fountain overflows with water, various adults and children taking a seat by it, the latters even playing with the splashing springs. The hanging red Hyrule flags are accompanied by lights, giving the whole place an even warmer tone. The food stalls with colourful fabric roofs, the travelling flower shops and the travellers themselves make the place feel beyond alive, exploding with the different cultures Hyrule has to offer.

They’re finally spotted when they enter this main plaza, with people screaming their names, reverences thrown left and right, hand shaken and the offer of food and beverages to try. Siyeon smiles her princess smile, thanking everyone for their warm welcome and assuring the castle will provide its own contribution to tonight’s feast. People love her, clapping and whistling at her words. Chanhee bows to them, offering his own hello, much softer than his sister’s. Still, he’s received with almost equal enthusiasm, with people showing how grateful they are by his presence alone, exactly like Jae said.

After the initial fuss, the crowd dissipates a little and merchants go back to their stalls, focusing once more on their sales. It’s been a while since the last festival and the prince has almost forgotten how incredible to the eye and mouth they are.

“What do you want to do, Chanhee? I would love to check out some of the ingredient stalls.”

“I was thinking about the bookstore and the flower shop, we could buy some as a thanks to the staff.”

“I like how your mind works,” Siyeon places a hand on his shoulder. “How about you do that and I go for the ingredients? If we’re lucky, you will be able to have fruit cake for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

So they scatter, Changmin and him heading to the nearest flower shop while Siyeon and Juyeon make their way south to the first food stall in their line of sight. The mixture of colours is delightful, making the blonde’s eyes move quickly to try and not miss anything. Cooking might not be his fort but he’s always been quite good with herbology and potion making.

“My Majesty,” the lady rito at the store bows at him, her pink feathers mixing with his products. 

“Good afternoon. Thank you for your hard work,” his voice sounds different from usual when he’s on prince mode, both Min and Jae have told him before but, even if they hadn’t, he’d have noticed. It goes softer and a bit more high pitched. Is nothing bad, simply different. “I would like to purchase some bouquets, is that alright?”

She nods intensely, talking to him about flowers for the next half an hour. Chanhee, of course, has no problem with this, as he finds it all beyond interesting. Their talk touches on stuff like colour and form but, even better, she informs him of their peculiar meanings and medicinal uses. The Silent Princess is Siyeon’s favourite, which gave it its name on the first place, but he tells the lady his is the Warm Safflina. After hearing this, she offers one to him that without thinking, he puts behind his ear. It makes her giggle, telling him he looks very cute and reminds her of the Queen.

When he was 5 years old, his mother decided to bring the three of them, including Jaehyun, to the festival. Siyeon ran around everywhere, talking to the people in the town and being her usual self, but Chanhee stayed closer to his mother, afraid of almost everything and more than a little uncomfortable with people’s treatment of him. Jaehyun was with them, only 10 years old but already feeling like a knight.

Back then, she was way taller than him, of course, and that’s how he’ll always remember her, even if he’s now way taller than she ever was. Squatting, the queen spoke to his son.

“What’s wrong, little Hee?”

“I don’t like how people look at me.”

“And why is that?” Jaehyun told him he shook his head at that. “Well, let me tell you something my little kitten, people look at you like that because you’re special. You know what they say? That the prince is blessed by the Goddess Hylia.”

“But dad says that’s only Siyeonnie.”

“Your father is talking nonsense,” without thinking twice, she picked him up. Even with the little he remembers of her, she knows that’s something she’d have done. “All of us are blessed, little kitten, and that flows in our veins, doesn’t it, Jae?”

His friend tells him he could’ve said no then but of course he didn’t. Not because he was being asked by the Queen herself but because he actually believed that. Even to this day, he keeps telling Chanhee again and again that you could feel it coming off of Queen Jisun, that she resembled a Goddess herself, not just by her gold hair and gentle features but also by her generosity and intelligence. Even then the prince knew only females in the family were passed the triforce of the Goddess but even to this day it made him feel a little better to know the whole family had her touch.

“Thank you, it means a lot,” he said at the flower lady, giving her a sincere smile, very unlike the one he put on when he was in public. Informing her he’d be back to pick up the bouquets, he turned around, heading towards the bookstore.

Unlike the stalls outside, this one was a permanent shop, installed in one of the houses directly facing the fountain. They weren’t that different from each other, all made of wood and with a few rooms each but there was something about the air in this place that made the blonde feel relaxed in between all the warm light of candles and the exquisite aroma of old parchment.

“Your Highness,” the old man behind the counter was no stranger to him. Dohyeon isn’t only the owner of the shop but has also been its vendor for as long as Chanhee had started shopping there, probably since long before that, as he knew the Queen as well.

“Hello, Dohyeon, it's been a while.”

“It has indeed. Are you looking for something in particular today?”

After pondering about it for a second, the prince shakes his head. “Not really, is there something interesting?”

“Oh, that I can offer.”

He moves to the other room and both Chanhee and Changmin wait for him while looking around the place. There are books about everything, from cooking to fighting and they all look different, with distinctive leather covers.

When he comes back, Dohyeon is holding a big book with a white cover.

“Here you go,” after placing it on the front table, he allows the blonde to take a look. The font is engraved with the outline of the head of a dragon. “I know you usually look for other types of information but a friend of mine has been working on this research his entire life and I thought, considering how close the royal family is to the Goddess, that you’d find it interesting.”

Is written by a Kim Younghoon, whose calligraphy is probably better than Siyeon’s. The first page explains this book has been in the making for years and that he’s always opened to civil discussions about his investigation. As he passes each page, he realises exactly why the man thought this was outside his line of expertise. Is a sacred book, filled with spiritual research on the dragons, springs, children of the forest, Goddess Hylian and the big three Goddesses. It couldn’t be further from his usual interest, that’s true, but it still interests him. Maybe it is because of the dream he’s been having but it picks up his attention more than it had ever before.

“I’ll take it.”

Changmin’s face can’t be described as anything but pure shock but Dohyeon simply nods, telling him that would be 100 rupees.

“Can I ask what was that about?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chanhee answers his knight.

“Last time I heard you talk about dragons, you were 16.”

“People change,” he shrugs, looking around the plaza for his sister’s white dress. Still, when the other doesn’t relent his raised eyebrow, he sighs in defeat. “I know my dreams aren’t spiritual, Si confirmed that much, but they still woke up an interest in me to maybe know a little more about the Goddess and Ganon. Yes, I won’t be facing him but I am helping with the weapons that will, so the least I can do is inform myself a little more.”

“Why not just tell me that?”

“Because I’m stupid.”

“You said it, my Majesty, not me.”

Bumping the guard’s shoulder with his own, the blonde finally finds the princess, sitting by the fountain.

When they’re just a few feet from them, Chanhee catches something he’s not seen in years: Juyeon is also sitting by her, not looking calm or out of his knight posture, but a little litter, doing something that looks like chatting with his sister. She, on the other hand, looks nothing like her usual self. Her legs are crossed, her head resting on his fist, looking at him like he’s the only thing that exists. If one was to change their clothes, take the crown out her head and the sword off his back, they would look like a normal hylian couple enjoying the festival. Is sweet.

He doesn’t exactly want to intrude so, instead, he grabs Changmin’s arm and drags him back in the direction of the flower shop.

“Chanhee?”

“They looked like they’re having fun, let’s do the same.”

Without letting go of the other’s arm, he proposes they stop by the spice stall to see if they maybe have Goron Spice to make some nice curry pilaf. The knight looks taken aback but with a simple laugh, he goes along wherever the prince takes him.

They walk around the place, saluting people but also enjoying themselves quite a lot, Chanhee even manages to get Changmin to buy stuff for himself. After a while, some tables are settled down and the bell calling for the feast is finally rang. Chanhee’s not sure if the castle has provided what they promised until he reaches the place where her sister was once more. Instead of sitting down by the fountain, she’s standing next to the closest table, or better said, tables, filled to the rim with different dishes. Juyeon is behind here, back to his usual stone cold self, eating a piece of what looks like meat pie.

“Welcome back,” Siyeon greets him.

“Who said you need to be a princess? You fit right in with the rest of the stalls.”

“Right? Maybe I was a vendor in my past life.”

“Si, I’m pretty sure you were a Goddess.”

Rolling her eyes, the princess picks two plates of vegetable risotto and handles one to Chanhee. It tastes incredible but of course it does, the castle’s kitchen should be considered just as sacred as the Temple of Time.

People from all over the circular area come at some point or another, taking plates for them and their families. Because they took cover right behind the main table, both Chanhee and Siyeon are chatted to by everyone, even asked to play with by some kids. Is way more difficult for Siyeon, as the long skirt of her dress isn’t quite ergonomic, but Chanhee isn’t that far behind, the amount of gold on his body holding him down almost ridiculously. Still, none of the siblings say no, running around as much as they can and playing monster if asked.

By the end of it, Siyeon is panting, her crown on Juyeon’s hand and her long hair tied up on a stylish braid. Chanhee isn’t as closely as tired but he did put his own hair on a ponytail, not wanting for it all to fall on his eyes. His fringe is non controllable but he’s way used to that.

“I really should start sneaking away with you to the guards’ chamber,” she says in between long inhales.

“I would have you know I actually have permission to train, even if I’m no use with a sword.”

“But you’re even better than me at shooting,” Changmin says, handing him back his own crown.

“Stop lying, Min.”

“Okay, but you’re still very good,” he adds, nodding at the other two, making Siyeon laugh.

“Oh, what I beautiful sight if I have to say so myself!” The four of them turn around, Juyeon’s and Changmin’s hands quickly travelling to their respective weapons. However, there’s nothing to worry about, not really. “A day when I get to see the royal siblings smiling so brightly is a day worth living.”

“Kev!” Chanhee is the first one jumping up, almost running towards his friend. His white hair is tied on the typical sheikah style, a bun divided in half by red string, revealing the sheikah symbol clearly engraved on his forehead. His usual clothes, a cream jacket and shorts on top of a black bodysuit make him look even taller than usual. “What a nice surprise to get to see you.”

Petting the prince’s hair, he vows at the princess. “Well, I wouldn't exactly call say that, my Prince.”

Siyeon is now also up. “Something wrong?”

“Not exactly, but,” looking at Chanhee, he frowns, “we’re having some trouble with the Beasts.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the [guard's armor](https://static.gosunoob.com/img/1/2017/12/zelda-botw-royal-guard-armor.jpg) looks like this (yes, very stylish), the [princess' dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3b/fb/50/3bfb50ae4013037aff4f785e70cfbde2.jpg) like this  
> YES! they all have long hair because why not? also, [kevin's hairstyle](https://i1.wp.com/nintendosoup.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/09/YoungImpaHyruleWarriors.jpg?fit=1000%2C563&ssl=1) is inspired by impa's on the new age of calamity game, in case it was a bit difficult to imagine!
> 
> see you soon!


	2. First foot on the Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll like to thanks the totally incredible [emma](https://twitter.com/sunjeno) for betaing this and correcting all my stupid mistakes. you're my favourite person and ily 💕

The walk back to the castle is somber, the incredibly light and colourful festival having nothing against the crushing disappointment that has started forming inside of Chanhee’s chest. He’s been working alongside Kevin on the Divine Beats for over a year now, involved not only on important things such as the design, but also on game changing ones like the different lasers and abilities they each have. 

There’s a hand on the low of his back and when he moves his eyes, they’re met by Changmin’s reassuring ones. He’s not holding him, not really, but his simple action feels like an stabiliser, pulling his mind out of itself and back into this world.

“It’s going to be fine,” his knight is close, closer than usual, and Chanhee knows perfectly why.

Not even 40 centimetres to the front, his sister is discussing something with Kevin, probably the problems with the weapons. He can’t precisely hear any of it because they’re still outside and the last thing they need is causing mass panic for the people during such an amazing night. However, that means he’s out of the picture. When his father isn’t around, Siyeon is the main power, the one who reports should be given to. It wouldn’t annoy Chanhee if this wasn’t his work, something he hadn’t been putting his every last drop of sweat into for over 365 days. There’s nothing about power he doesn’t understand but that doesn’t mean he’s okay with all of it.

“I know.”

There’s a minuscule movement to the other’s hand, so tiny, anyone apart from the prince wouldn’t have perceived it. Is nothing much, just Changmin’s fingers closing a little. Out in the open, the two of them can’t show how close they are, not really, as it would start some talk around, which his father hates. So this is as much as the knight can do to reassure him.

“I’m sure is nothing major, okay?”

“Then why’s he here?”

“Because he has to inform the King on how everything’s doing. Remember Hee, he’s your work partner, you’ll get to talk with him soon enough.”

These feelings aren’t nice, they’re unbearable. He feels like a kid again, being annoyed Siyeon got more attention from his father than he ever did. Is obvious he shouldn’t feel this way but the childish envy is hard to control, even now.

As soon as they arrive inside the castle, his sister’s mask is gone. She looks serious and ready, commanding the nearest guard to go look for her father and assuring Kevin they’ll have a meeting as soon as possible. It does nothing but raise Chanhee’s worries, as she wouldn’t go this far for something insignificant. What could’ve happened? Was there a problem with the main design? Or was it maybe with their source of energy? What if the Champions couldn’t pilot them? Did he do something wrong?

He was spiralling down further and further. These Beasts weren’t only his proudest work but he knew perfectly well how essential they were against the upcoming fight with Ganon. No matter how talented his sister and Juyeon are, they still need all the help they could get to defeat the Demon King. 

The short walk to the throne room felt eternal, with his own thoughts drowning him in worry. Changmin’s hand hasn’t moved but his mind is screaming so loud, he barely caught the other’s action.

They wait for the King on the lower floor, the uncomfortable atmosphere doing nothing to assist the prince’s worries.

King Jiyoung’s presence is never something one can miss. He’s imposing even by just standing there, his high stature and perfect posture making him look like the tallest person in every room, not matter if he really is. His long light brown hair flows until his lower back and his perfectly kept beard gives him an air of superiority. On top of his head, his crown looks even bigger than when is just the three of them eating in the dining hall. No matter Chanhee’s age, he’d always understood the symbol his father represents.

Changmin, Juyeon and Kevin are down on one knee a few steps behind the siblings, who bow at their father for exactly 5 seconds. He’s not sure when they learned that’s how much they need to but is engraved on his brain. 

“Kevin of the sheikah tribe, you may speak,” sitting on his throne, he seemed even farther away than normal. The prince is used to his coldness but in moments like these, he feels even more insignificant.

“Your Highness, I’m afraid I haven’t come with the best of news. Development on the four main weapons known as the Divine Beats was concluded 5 months ago and their construction went on without a hit. However, now that they’ve been almost finished, we’re having different problems with them. In Rito Village, Vah Medoh is having some minor malfunctioning with its main laser, which could be detrimental when its time for firing comes,” Chanhee wants to cry just by hearing this. Medoh is his favourite out of all the Beasts and if its main function is down, it’s of no use. “Vah Ruta, in Zora’s Domain, has a calibration issue when it comes to its intake and outtake of water. On Goron City, the Champion Jonghyun is not being successful at his bonding with his Beats while Vah Rudania, over in Gerudo Town, isn’t able to take full advantage of its lightning function. 

“Of course none of these problems are fatal and I’m sure most of them can be fixed, but they need to soon, as we don’t exactly know when the Beast will be needed. Also, as soon as they’re done, we’ll be able to use them to get rid of the bigger monsters in the different regions, so traversing through Hyrule is an easier task. I’m still working on the development of the new soldier's gear, so I’m here to ask you, your Majesty, if I can cease that project until these issues have been fixed.”

Is a shame, really, as the blonde knows how hard his friend has been working on the research of different materials to be able to come up with something better, harder and more durable to arm the soldiers and guards with. Still, this is indeed a priority.

His father gets up from the throne and, to everyone’s surprise, descends through one of the side staircases. Standing in front of them he doesn’t seem as big but he’s just as intimidating. 

“Your research into new weaponry is indispensable to this war and I can’t allow you to strafe from this path. Chanhee,” the blonde almost jumps, his name barely ever coming off the older’s lips. Instead, he nods, “you’ll travel to the main four regions of Hyrule to control these Beasts; most of their designs come out of your brain so you’re more than equipped for this.”

As he blinks, the blonde wonders if maybe he fell asleep while standing and is now in a completely different word. The realisation that his father knows anything about him at all is shocking enough but being asked by him to not only leave the castle but also fulfil such an important mission? Has the King been replaced by a Sheikah copy of himself?”

“You’ll stop by Kakariko first, as Sangyeon will surely have not only information but also armour than can aid you on this quest. Juyeon, you’ll be his protector during this mission.”

“Excuse me father,” Siyeon’s voice is tinted with annoyance, “but Chanhee has his own knight, why is Juyeon needed?”

“Do you think the Hero will be of any use to our kingdom if he’s never left the castle? He can practice against guards and mannequins all he wants but they have nothing against real monsters, not to mention Ganon himself. Juyeon needs to be prepared for what’s to come and he can’t do that while being here. Changmin will take care of you just fine until he’s back.”

“But—”

“This is not a question, Siyeon, and I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

That does it, making her mouth shut immediately and backing her a few steps. Chanhee wants to grab his hand but he knows it is better to wait. He’s not a little bit thrilled about this condition but he’s also aware that no matter what he says, it’s useless. His father has made his mind up and an objection from him will earn him absolutely nothing. 

So, instead, he bows to the King again. “When should we leave?”

“You’ll accompany Kevin back to the Royal Laboratory and then keep heading towards Kakariko. You can spend the night somewhere safe before moving forwards. I leave the path to the four lands afterwards to your judgment. Now go.”

Walking out the room gives Chanhee a very complex feeling, a mixture of winning and losing he hasn’t felt in a long time. It’s infuriating, as feelings like these usually are. He wishes he could just be happy about it, knowing he’ll not only be able to travel all over the land and help with his project firsthand but that he’d get to do it with his best friend. 

It’s only when they’re entirely sure there’s no way they will run into the king that the prince breaks, throwing his body on top of his knight’s. This isn’t something they really do, the whole hugging thing, but Chanhee guesses that if there’s on time to break being royalty is now. Changmin hesitates, visibly taken aback by the other’s action but after only a moment, he completely wraps his arms around the other’s torso. Is quite strange, as their daily physical contact is mostly composed of bumping shoulders, forehead flicks, and grabbing into the guard’s shoulder for support. No matter how long they’ve known each other, royalty doesn’t show affection with contact, not since the Queen passed, at least, and even before that, it wasn’t exactly that acceptable. Chanhee knows this but, right now, is worth the scold by Siyeon later.

“Your Majesty, you’re cutting my air intake.”

When he walks back is not much, still in the other’s personal space. Changmin smiles, resting a hand on top of the prince’s head. It’s not a pet, as the limb doesn't move, but is also one of the few displays of affection they usually engage in; is the other’s form of showing his support, that’s he’s there for him no matter what.

“I—” honestly, he doesn’t know what to say. 

“I know,” but of course Changmin understands him anyway. “You’ll be back soon and, when you are, you better tell me all about Lanayru Promenade, okay?”

He sighs, there’s no use, they both know this is how it’s going to go. The King’s words are final and he’s not known for ever changing his mind, even less if it’s something that last minute. They’ve been ordered to leave immediately, so in reality, there’s not a single chance that something is going to change. 

“I’m sorry, My Majesty,” because of how focused he was on Changmin, he almost completely forgot Kevin is still here. His face that of pure regret and guilt stings on the prince’s chest. “If I would’ve known it’d turn out like this, I’d have come up with a better plan myself to present to the King.”

Placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, he smiles. “Knowing my father, one wrong word would leave you without a job. I think you did the best you could, Kev, and I’m grateful for that. I’m finally getting to see the Beasts in person so, honestly, I think I won.”

“Now you sound like a real ruler,” Siyeon’s voice remind him, again, that there are more people with them. For just being scolded by the King himself and being robbed of her personal knight, she looks okay. “You better take care of Juyeon on I will steal that crown from under your nose.”

It makes Chanhee want to laugh. Last time he checked, Juyeon was the destined hero of their land and the person knight of his sister. Yes, he can shoot an arrow but he doubts that can do anything compared to the blade that seals the darkness. Not to mention, the taller has been training in combat since he was, at least, 13 years old so, in reality, he knows he’ll be the one getting saved if the situation calls for it.

As their eyes met, Chanhee remembers why he’s not a fan of this situation. Juyeon hasn’t said anything this whole time, just standing there, looking disinterested. Will he really have to spend the whole journey talking to himself? It surely looks like it. Great.

“We should pack,” he tells the knight that, in response, only gives him a nod. “Min, do you mind going to tell Jae what is going on while I do?”

“I will. Kev, walk Chanhee to his room, will you?”

Putting a hand on his chest, the sheikah vows. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.”

What he guessed would be the simple task of packing turns out to be arduous and annoying, the simple decision of what clothes to take having nothing against choosing books and ingredients for potions. Yes, he knows he will be travelling and so cannot take the whole bookcase with him but they’re his safety net, that to which he can fall when he’s not sure what to do. 

“Kev?” he screams at the other, who’s been waiting outside the door.

“Yes, your Highness?”

“Stop calling me that! Just because we’re in the castle doesn’t mean you can’t just call me Chanhee like always.”

“It feels disrespectful when we’re here,” the other says, shrugging.

“Well. Kevin Moon, I, prince Chanhee of the kingdom of Hyrule, grant you permission to refer to me by my first name.”

The sheikah covers his mouth, probably not to show the other his laughter, which in turns makes Chanhee’s check heat a little.

“Shut up and help me pick what books I may need, you bighead.”

After another 10 minutes in which Kevin tried to convince Chanhee that he’s read them all so much, he probably has them memorized, stored on a nook of his brain, they boil down the problems he may encounter to two: technical difficulties and problems with the connections. Because he still owns copies of the original designs, including that of Vah Medoh which he did himself, he takes those and a single book on sheikah technology focused on how everything works. He’s still too scared that he’ll be in the dark if something else presents but Kevin drills into his brain that he’s more than prepared for the tasks and that the fact that the King is sending him is proof enough of that. 

“Listen Chanhee, we’ve been working together for over two years and let me tell you that if someone knows the Beasts as much as I do, that’s you. I don’t care you haven’t been able to see them in person, half of their designs came from you, not to mention good old Medoh wouldn’t exist if it wasn’t for that brain of yours. So now, dear Prince, stop worrying and finish packing, I have work that won’t finish itself.”

Two bags doesn’t seem like that much so, in a way, Chanhee is proud of himself. He informs Kevin they still have one last stop before meeting the others at the main entrance so he guides his friend to his personal laboratory, all the way to the other end of the floor, when the east tower holds his sacred place. Is nothing much, a small circular room with three small wooden windows, a table and shelves. All his work and ideas are born here, so it is understandable (he tells himself) that it is such a mess. On the table, his paperwork is scattered, blown by the wind or left like that by him. The two levels of shelves are filled with plants, precious stones, jars, and even more books. It’s here where he finds his main notebook, still containing the page when he first brainstormed Vah Medoh. All his years of studying and researching are compiled on it as well as his random ideas, from weapons to house appliances. There’s no way in hell he’s not taking that, even more, if you could only choose one thing, his personal book will be the winner.

Behind him, Kevin’s eyes shine with passion and intrigue. Is almost rewarding to see someone who he admires this much being visibly impressed by his work. If it wasn’t for Kevin, he’d have never actually thrown himself into all this.

“You think you can pop up here every once in a while to check on my plants? There’s no experiment that needs constant attention so by you just showing up it’ll help. I’ll tell Jaehyun to let you in here.”

“It would be my pleasure,” he smiles, turning on his heels to get a better look of the space. 

Their first meeting is still fresh on the prince’s mind, even if it happened 2 years ago. It was a day like any other until that point. Changmin and him were taking refuge in the library, escaping from lady Chaeyoung, who kept insisting Chanhee was still way too sloppy of a dancer to justify a break. This, of course, was true, but the latter had no interest in getting better at it. The balls at the castle weren’t something usual and in case one happened, he was perfectly equipped to talk his way out of an invitation. So, hiding in the library.

Back then, his interest in Sheikah Technology wasn’t something he talked about with anyone, with the exception of Changmin, who really gave him no choice, as his constant presence meant he’d caught him reading about it just three days after being appointed his knight two years prior. He doesn’t remember what book exactly he had on his possession back then but he does remember being so into it that he didn’t hear Changmin’s announcement of a newcomer. 

“Well, your Highness, if you ask me, I’d say such misinformation shouldn’t be spreading around, really,” the voice was unknown to him and what finally pulled him out of his trance. Kevin didn’t look much different then to now but just the sight of the head of the Technology Research Team was enough to make Chanhee jump to his fit and bow. “Oh, your Majesty, I’m flattered. But honestly, my personal recommendation is to read books by sheikah because, not to offend you, I assure, sometimes hylians have a bit of a close mind to other race’s inventions.”

It wasn’t until the other was done talking that the prince rose again, of course being met by the sheikah in one knee. After telling him to please stand up, Chanhee took a good look. He looked like other sheikah he’d met during his life, with their signature white hair and cream clothes but, at the same time, he didn’t. There was a wild air to him, something on his eyes that screamed freedom. The blonde was almost intimidated by him.

“Accessing sheikah texts isn’t something very possible,” Chanhee mumbled, not making eye contact.

“My Prince, I can solve that.”

And he did. Since then, Chanhee has been granted permission to go to the Royal Laboratory and work hand in hand with Kevin. It was never officially spoken but, since then, he’s been part of the TRT, focusing mostly on the development of the Divine Beasts. Just like promised, Kevin himself allowed him to access sheikah texts, which in just two years has improved his knowledge greatly. Back then, he’d thought the researcher was exaggerating but he not only wasn’t, he’d downplayed how self-centred some hylians could be, minimising the importance of other’s technology. Reading first-hand accounts of the inventions he’d been fascinated with was world shattering, as he finally learned exactly how much work went into all of it. 

For the second time that day, Chanhee starts his walk towards the main staircase. Is only then when it hits he’s really going, he’ll leave and come back in days, weeks even, not that night after spending the day with Kevin in the Lab. He’s going to visit 5 of the regions, get to see the different towns, learn about their customs first hand and get to board the Beasts, a passion project he’d been working on nonstop.

When they get to the front door, Jaehyun and Juyeon catch his interest, the first thing he glances at. They’re both standing with their sides facing them but Chanhee has a perfect view of the Guard’s sword, black and red, sharp and intimidating, pointing directly at the knight’s neck. Jaehyun’s posture is relaxed, presenting no real sensation of danger but Juyeon’s, on the other hand, is the complete opposite, tense and with his chin up, almost as if trying to avoid the weapon. It doesn’t make the prince panic, as he knows his best friend perfectly well, but he runs to them anyway, trying to make sure Siyeon doesn’t throw him out of the castle.

“—myself clear. If Chanhee comes back with a single scratch, Hyrule will have to find another hero.”

With a smile that could chill even the bones of an Ice-Breath Lizalfo, he puts his weapon down, not contact made with skin. It shocks Chanhee that he’d go so far to protect him but, at the same, it doesn’t. He doesn't remember a single day of his whole life he hasn’t lived with the knowledge that Jaehyun is there for him in every sense of the word, being to slash someone’s throat or to listen to his endless rant about Vah Medoh. That’s just who Jaehyun is.

“I understand,” Juyeon’s voice doesn’t tumble and it doesn’t seem like he’s lying, which, contrary to the man in front of him, makes the blonde roll his eyes. Of course he does, that’s all Juyeon has ever done: follow orders to protect them.

Inhaling, he finally takes the last few steps he needed to reach the two guards. Standing side by side, even if Juyeon is taller, Jaehyun looks bigger. Maybe it’s his bias, maybe it's the latter’s uniform or just the fact that he is indeed 3 years older, but he towers over the knight, standing straight and with perfect posture. If he didn’t know them and was told to bet on a win, he’d put his rupees on Jaehyun without blinking. 

“Is that the Head of the Royal Guard I see? I must really be blessed by the Goddess.”

The black haired turns to him with a smile, doing a stupid reverence consisting of a bow and having his hand crossed over his chest. “My Prince, I think that’s my line.”

Shaking his head, the younger bumps a first on top of his friend’s head before opening his hand and turning it into a pet. The action itself isn’t something new between them, but the roles are. Jaehyun has no problem showing his affection for the prince this way but he’d never really found himself in a situation that granted the same from his part. 

“One of these days I’ll make my final verdict on the topic of if I respect or load you. Today, however, the first one has risen victorious,” he’s smiling, he feels the sides of his mouth raise. “But I guess that’s how brothers work.”

Even with his eyes to the ground, Chanhee can see them open in surprise. Even if he’s felt like that about Jaehyun his whole life, they’ve never really talked it over. No one knows him better than the sheikah, not just because they grew up together, but because the blonde let him, showed him parts of himself that, with the exception of Changmin, no one has ever known. Because Jaehyun inspires confidence in him but also affection and respect. Because they fight sometimes and their respective racks get in between what someone would call a normal sibling relationship doesn’t mean something will ever be able to break it. Because that’s just who they are.

“Is your plan making me cry twice on a single day, little Hee?”

And no matter how many times he’s heard that nickname coming from the other, it has never felt more genuine than at this exact moment, when Jaehyun reflects so much of Jisun in himself that even his father could see it.

When their glances meet, Chanhee knows he doesn’t need to say anything else, is written all over his face just like is written all over Jaehyun’s face. Blood doesn’t matter when one has what they have.

“I’ll tell Sangyeon that you’re abusing your power.”

“Ha, I want to see you try.”

“Are you planning on standing there all night? Because if you do, you should’ve told me to grab my coat,” Siyeon’s arms are crossed over her chest, fingers tapping on her bicep.

It’s no surprise he missed her, as she had apparently been standing a few feet from them, joined by Changmin. The brown haired is shaking his head at her remark and it gives Chanhee tranquility to know that even with so little contact over the years, their relationship isn’t as close to uncomfortable and his and Juyeon’s and that they’ll probably not have a difficult time while he’s gone.

“Sorry, your Highness,” Jaehyun says, which earns him an eye-roll from her.

“Shut up Jae. Now, ready?”

The prince wants to say no, that he needs more time, that they should wait until the morning, but is all useless. In a strange way, he is ready and he cannot wait another second to leave. He also knows that last part may have to do with the fact that he doesn’t need more time to overthink everything, to scare himself with scenarios that will probably not happen during this quest. 

“Let’s go.”

  
  


The path to the Lab is one Chanhee has done a million times before and is not even that far from the castle, a mere 5 minutes on horseback. they don’t exactly have to go though Castle Town because there’s a shorter way by taking the right passage to the castle, reaching the building, which is a blessing; no matter how dark, the prince leaving the castle with the hero would be important.

The laboratory itself is nothing big, but the interior is the impressive part, filled with ten times more blueprints than either Chanhee’s room or his Lab, parts from screws to cores and some other things even he isn’t sure what they are. Some may find it messy but for Chanhee it’s just as breathtaking as the rumoured Northern Lights of Hebra. 

“I’ve been working on this for a while and I wouldn’t want anyone but you to try them out,” the white haired hands him what, at first, looks like a normal arrow. However, when looked closely, Chanhee can tell is not. The head is divided in two and of a vibrant yellow colour. “You’ll be able to find ice and fire versions of this all over the land but these haven’t exactly started being produced yet. They produce a big electric field if you use them during rain or closely to water, so be careful. Oh!”

The sheikah runs to another room quickly and Chanhee takes his time inspecting the weapon. Is only a bit heavier than normal arrows so he doesn’t think he’ll have any problem carrying some.

“Your Highness, do you think that is cautious?” the blonde had almost forgotten Juyeon had come with him. He’s even quieter than he’s initially thought and, for such a tall man, he does barely any noise when he moves. “If this hasn’t been proven correctly, it could put you at risk.”

“Considering I’ve known and worked with Kevin for two years, I’d very much appreciate if you could keep comments like those to yourself, as I highly doubt you know a thing about him and his genius.”

The brunette accompanies his bow with a nod but doesn’t say another word.

“Here,” Kevin reemerges from the other room, now holding arrows that Chanhee can tell at first glance how different they are. “Bomb arrows. They’re quite heavy so I’ll just give you 10. These explode as soon as they make contact, so be even more careful. When you stop by Death Mountain to go check on Rudania, don’t even think about using them unless you want them to explode in your face, not to mention the obvious fact that they’re useless if it’s raining,” Chanhee takes the bundle and automatically feels the weight difference. Just one may be as heavy as a 5 arrow bundle. “Also, Hee, I’m flattered by how much trust you have in me but Juyeon is just worried about you, no need to be so rude.”

And he knows it’s true. Just because he admires Kev it doesn’t mean Juyeon’s concerns aren’t valid. He also knows perfectly well that if it was Changmin the one telling him the same, he’d have listened. He promised himself he was not going to let his inability to stand the other affect this mission and he has to stay strong to that determination.

Turning around, he bows 90 degrees. “I’m sorry.”

Juyeon blinks, focusing on Kevin and then back on him. He seems a little like a lost dog, not sure what to do. So he bows back. “There’s nothing to apologise about, Your Highness.”

“And on that I’ll have to call bullshit, my dear friend,” Kevin smiles, petting Chanhee’s still bent back as he walks towards Juyeon. “Once all of this is over, you’re going to lend that blade to me, got it?” 

The wink is joined by the researcher saying it is getting way too late and they still need to make it to the Riverside Stable tonight if they want a safe place to spend the night. Still, he warned them about the Breach of Demise and that if they want to be seen by the least amount of people possible, they should take the branch of Giant’s Forest instead of that of the Sacred Ground.

So, when the two of them cross Carok Bridge, Chanhee knows the best option is to head right. Kevin was kind enough to give them a way more detailed map than the one the prince had access to in the castle, with markings all over the place, showing him where stuff like stables and towns are, encouraging him to make his own when needed. Mount Gustaf covers the view until the point where the path diverges into three different routes but when they get there, seeing is the least of their worries. 

There are three blue bokoblins attacking a pair of hylians. From on top of his horse he doesn’t have the best view but he can tell they’re both probably quite young, if their height is an indicator at all. They aren’t wielding any type of weapon while the mounters seem to be using some kind of club. After Yahing at Haesbich for her to gallop, Chanhee pulls out his bow. His Royal Bow is no different from those used by the royal guards, as it was Jaehyun who gave it to him, but it doesn’t matter to Chanhee. Its tension is perfect and he’s gotten used to its size, making aiming so much easier now. He’s never had access to so many arrows at once but, right now, any will do.

Shooting from a moving horse is also something new to him and it turns out to be a bit more challenging that he initially thought. Haesbich is fast so he concludes his best bet is shooting to the front instead of sideways. So he does, getting the monster in the back. 

Stunned, it turns around, probably trying to guess what got him. Is the first time Chanhee is seeing one this close and it looks similar enough to the book's drawings for him to know for certain what they are. Their front is mostly covered by a big pink nose, with ears bigger and rounder than hylians and a mouth as wide as their face, with fangs and a purple tongue. He wouldn’t say they’re exactly intimidating, more keen to unsettling. 

Now that they’re face to face, is easier to shoot at his forehead, making him jump backward and disappear on a puff of purple smoke.

To his left, Juyeon has taken the other two himself, his impressive sword reflecting the moonlight. His father was right, no matter how much training he does in the castle, the real world is different. The knight doesn’t seem disturbed by the whole debacle but, then again, Chanhee didn’t exactly expect him to. He wilds his blade with confidence, slashing the monsters and riding with grace, his blue tunic seeming like nothing important when compared with his skills. He knows what he’s doing, fearless and determined. 

“Are you alright?”

The kid, he can surely tell now, must not be older than 10 years old. He’s wearing simple clothing and a backpack, his black hair stuck to his forehead by sweat. Next to the floor where he’s sat, maybe after being forced by the bokoblin, there’s a simple bow, made of wood. 

“Sir, my friend,” his voice is shaking and Chanhee thinks that he may be about to cry.

Jumping off his horse, the blonde approaches. There’s a cut on his right arm but he doesn’t know enough about injuries to know if it’s deep or not. Still, after signing for him to wait, Chanhee takes some bandages off of his travelling pack. 

“Is dangerous to be out at night,” he says while applying the piece of cloth on top of the wound. Some pressure might help with the bleeding but he should definitely get to Castle Town soon.

“My friends, he’s in the woods!” he’s agitated, using his free arm to point behind Chanhee’s back. “They wanted to see it so we came but It woke up and now—”

“Please Sir, help us!”

The scream makes him look up. The other child, a brunette girl, is grabbing Juyeon’s tunic, agitated and begging. The guard puts away his weapon and is looking down at the kid, biting his lower lip. He seems conflicted. 

“Okay, calm down,” now that he’s done, he uses his hands to pat on the boy’s mess of dark locks. “Your friend is in trouble, can you tell me what’s happening?”

“There’s been a rumour about a huge monster roaming around the Giant’s Forest all week. They told us not to approach it until the soldiers took care of it but Bin was curious so he decided to come and peek anyways but the thing woke up and attacked him. We wanted to help him escape but all the noise attracted the bokos. Please help Bin.”

Nodding, Chanhee’s brain started spinning. A huge monster could be only one of three things but he guesses a Talus wouldn’t exactly stand out much, their disguise very convincing. A Lynel wouldn’t be sleeping and they’re way too fast for children to outrun them, which leaves only one possible answer. 

“Juyeon,” he calls, his prince voice slipping before he can notice, “come here for a second.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

Cringing, he hopes the others didn’t hear him.

“Just call me Chanhee,” sighing, he looks at the forest. “I think it won’t take us long to kill a Hinox together. I can climb a tree, aiming for his eyes while you use your blade to get his kneecaps. I know you’re good and my aim, turns out, isn’t half bad. Are you okay with that?”

The taller hesitates and the prince, somehow, can tell what he’s thinking. He looks like he wants to help the others, he probably isn’t so cold hearted to leave a kid in distress fending for himself, but he doesn’t want to put Chanhee in danger, his duty to protect him.

Too bad.

“I can protect myself, Juyeon. This is not going to be the last time this happens on our journey, I can assure you that much. I respect my sister but I’m not her, I’ve been training for years and know how to get myself out of complicated situations. People need your help, aren’t you a soldier?”

His eyes close for a second and the blonde is afraid he’s gone too far. He has years of speech training, which doesn’t mean he was ever good at it. He’s heard people in the castle say that they’d have never thought a prince could be so direct and Changmin has advised him time and time again to be more careful with what he says, as people may take it the wrong way. 

However, Juyeon simply nods, unsheathing his blade once more before turning, waiting for the prince to make the first move. 

He’s been to the Sage Temple twice before but they were both a long time ago, as his mother was the one that used to take him to pay respect to the sacred sages that, legend says, sealed Ganon away thousands of years ago. Raised by a platform, the building oversees Regencia River and Jeddo Bridge. The place, as far as he remembers, is simple but beautiful, the entry path towards the forest giving it even more of a spiritual vibe. He doubts the forest itself has changed much since he was last here but with such a superficial memory of it, he guesses it is useless.

“Can you tell us where the monster was?”

“There’s a spot in the middle that has no trees,” she says, holding her friend’s arm and trying to see his injury up close.

“Wait here,” Chanhee commands. 

Walking to the forest is the easy part but getting inside without being seen isn’t. Just from their spot on the outline of trees he can make out a huge red figure. Hinoxes are slow so it doesn’t surprise him that someone as small can outrun him. If the kid’s smart, he’d have taken shelter on a high three. Is not the best solution, as he can’t exactly escape, but is better than staying in ground and being eaten. 

Gabbing Juyeon’s arm, he yanks him closer to speak in his ear.

“Because it is already awake, there’s no use trying to sneak to shoot his eyes, so it is better if you do it instead, strike a surprise attack and then I can shoot it.”

“Didn’t you say you’d shoot from above, your Highness?”

“There’s no time, not to mention I’ll get a clearer angle just by standing behind you.”

He catches that look on the knight again, the internal battle happening in his brain, the only window to it his brown eyes. Shaking his head, he keeps moving, knowing perfectly well they’ll never reach an agreement.

Thank the Goddess for his travel outfit, with no jewellery able to disturb his stealth. Trees are big enough to hide him even if he’s not crouching but he’s not about to take the risk of being spotted. There must be about a dozen in between them and the hinox but even from there he can smell its less than pleasant scent and catch a glimpse of its attire. They’re not known for being very intelligent, nothing like Lynels, but most of them know their weak points and try to protect them, which results in their ankles covered by wood or metal. It is also way bigger than Chanhee had imagined, its leg almost as tall as him.

Carefully, he scans the soundings, trying to catch even the slightest movement, which would be an indicator enough of the kid’s whereabouts. However, no matter where he looks, the only movement seems to be that of the leaves being blown by the wind or the monster’s breath. When he turns, Juyeon is waiting on the tree next to him. His brown ponytail and tanned skinned mix well with the environment, his tunic and shield being the only thing about him that really stands out. 

When they make eye contact, the prince raises a hand before putting down a finger. Juyeon nods and he puts down another, another, another and the last one.

Even if he hasn’t left the castle in years, his time living outside is still a part of him. He moves with a dexterity Chanhee can’t even dream of imitating. Is mesmerising seeing him slide and crouch, using his hearing to know when to move to the next hiding spot. With short but precise movements he traverses the space with the prince following a few trees behind, not wanting to mess up and make his entire process go to waste.

Is only when they’re a single line of trees away from the hinox that the blonde stops, giving the guard the time to sneak attack.

Surprising to no one, it works. Juyeon’s takes his sword silently and gets a perfect short to the monster’s leg, making him fall down. Getting out the way proves to be dangerous, as no matter how slow they are, everything falls fast. Still, this isn’t just anyone, this is Juyeon, the Hero chosen by Goddess Hylia, so he dodges the huge body with no problem at all, jumping backwards and out the way before launching to attack the fallen monster. It doesn’t look like he’s handling a sword, but like he’s using an extension of his body, as Chanhee would with his own legs or arms. He gets the blows right where he intended, it looks like, because his face doesn’t change from that of utter concentration. In reality, he must be thinking a million things.

There’s a mumble of something strange again, like there is every time Chanhee is close to the blade that seals the darkness but he doesn’t allow himself to focus on something so trivial now, with his concentration needed for them to win this fight.

The hinox stands up then, turning around to grab at the hylian warrior, giving the prince the perfect shot. Grabbing a normal arrow from his back, he tenses his bow quickly but carefully, knowing is not time to mess up. Breathing out calmly, he lets go of the string, watching as the arrow flies straight into the monster’s big eye. It’s satisfying, knowing he did well and not only got the shot but helped Juyeon, who’s now jumped back into the fight, getting his swings into the hinox’s red skin. 

Is the next time it stands up they run into a problem. Just like with their ankles, they know to cover their eye once they’ve been stricken, which makes the whole ordeal a bit more difficult, but not impossible. 

The brunette goes for its left leg, swinging mercilessly until the monster starts flailing its arms, giving Chanhee a clear shot once more. This time, he picks one of the electric arrows instead, tensing his bow before screaming “BACK!”

With a perfectly timed flip backwards, the knight gets out the way right before the tip makes contact with the hinox, producing an electric discharge that sends him flying backwards itself before disappearing on a puff of smoke just like the bokoblins did, this one just a bit bigger.

Chanhee is panting, not exactly because he’s tired but because of all the emotions running through his body right now. Taking out a boko isn’t exactly an achievement. Yes, he’s never done it before today but it is not difficult. Fighting a hinox, however, is another tale entirely; he highly doubts Changmin is going to believe him when he tells him.

There’s a rumbling noise behind him and when he turns, he catches the child dropping from the nearest tree. His clothes are a mess, missing chunks and covered in dirt. Still, his face is beaming, smile huge and eyes shining. He runs to Chanhee so fast, the blonde barely catches the fact he’s running at all before being impacted by the small body. His arms aren’t big enough to wrap entirely around his body and he’s only tall enough to reach his stomach but it feels like the biggest hug he’s ever received. Patting his messy hair, he smiles to himself before turning to Juyeon, whose sword is still on attack position, not getting down until he determines the prince is in no danger. 

“Sir, your aim is perfect! You went whoosh and then the other sir went baam and the monster went rar but you when ziz and he when puff!!” Chanhee doesn’t understand a single word of what the kid’s saying but he laughs anyway, kneeling in front of him when he lets him go. He’s significantly younger than the other two and now their panic makes even more sense. 

“Are you hurt?”

“I scratched myself with the branches when I climbed up but they are nothing!” he’s still excited and the smile doesn’t fall off the blonde’s face. 

There are small steps approaching them and Juyeon launches for his blade once more before realising it just the first two children they encountered on the main path. The girl runs towards them, wrapping the smaller body in her arms, lifting him and spinning him around. Next to Juyeon, the boy is crying, hiding his face on the inside of his elbow. To his astonishment, the knight also kneels to him, putting a hand on his free shoulder and saying something the prince can’t hear. This is a sight he’s never thought he’ll live to see, is impressive but he looks away anyways, feeling he’s intruding in something private. 

After another round of thanking, Chanhee gifted the little boy some rupees, telling him to use them to get some new clothes and the rest for whatever they wanted. He also scolded them, saying they should never do something so reckless again, that they shouldn’t go around looking for monsters because they’re really dangerous and if they get hurt is not only going to be bad for them but also for their parents. 

Even once they’re back on the horses, none of them move until they can see the kids reaching the Sacred Grounds, so close to the town, they seemingly bump into someone they know. Chanhee would love to go get them home but he cannot be seen, his leave needing to be a secret for, at least, a few more days. 

The path to the stable still has a long stretch they need to traverse so they get going, Juyeon right behind him. He’s not that far from home, he can still perfectly see the castle if he looks up even a little bit but, to his right, stands something even better. His eyes blink quickly, trying to see if he’s been impaled by the monster without noticing and is now hallucinating. There’s a huge, shadow -casting structure that, only when he looks back after passing it he realises it is a tree. It must be at least 100 meters tall, its branches extending over the surrounding area like clouds, green leaves flowing to the sky as if trying to reach it. Even after passing Mount Daphnes he can still clearly see it, mounting tall over the land. He’s caught glimpses of it from his Lab but nothing compares to actually being up-close.

“I wonder what it feels like to walk around wonders like this everyday,” he ponders, his eyes unable to focus back on the main road. “I ponder if those kids come trying to climb the tree sometimes.”

“I’m sure they do, your Highness.”

He’d almost forgotten Juyeon is here with him, his silent being not helping to remind him. If he was with Changmin, they’d be talking about their recent battle, discussing what they did okay and what they could improve. But even if he could talk with the brunette normally, there’s not much that needs to be said. Strangely, they work very well, able to tell what the other is about to do or how to compliment each other on the needed moment. It makes no sense to Chanhee, as they’ve barely exchanged 100 words since meeting 6 years ago, most of them information from Siyeon being delivered to him by her knight. They don’t know each other, to even basic facts like birthdays or something even simpler like a favourite food. So why do they click like this?

The rest of the way there is silent, with Chanhee too trapped in his mind again and with Juyeon being his usual self. The night also matches this, simple sounds like the grass moving thanks to the wind, firefights, darners, and butterflies flying around and the distant whisper of firewood burning under the moonlight. Once they get close enough to the water, river Hylia murmurs with its constant flow, bringing with it crabs running and fish swimming, eventually flying upwards out the water for a few seconds.

Still, the most noise comes in the form of the Riverside Stable, an incredible structure filled with life and warmth. Even during the nighttime, he’s able to make out the impressive horse structure on top of the small cabin; red, cream and yellow. The lanterns by the door helps a lot but the main source of light is the fire lit underneath a pot. There are two people sitting by it, cooking something that smells really well. It feels nothing like the castle, where everything is organised, everyone has its place and, no matter how many people are around, it never feels lived in. Here, however, Chanhee can smell the life in the air, the travellers, the workers, everyone mingling and enjoying the sweet night glow.

“Good night,” the person at the other side of the windows says. He seems friendly, with his brown, white and light blue clothes. “Oh, are my eyes deceiving me? Prince Chanhee?”

The blonde smile, scratching the back of his head. “Good evening, Sir,” standing by his horse, he feels even shorter than normal.

“Is a pleasure to have you in my establishment, your Majesty. Please allow me to board your horses. Are you in need of two beds, perhaps?”

“One will do, Sir,” Juyeon adds, handing the bridles of his horse to one of the employees. 

The man inside takes Haesbich, bringing him to the actual stables.

“Why did you correct him?”

The inside is just as beautiful as the outside, with wooden walls, quite a few beds with green decorations, a table and the inside of the post from where they were just attended. It gives off a very inviting vibe and he hopes all the stables are like this one.

“You can sleep, you Highness,” they reach a bed in the centre of the place. There’s not that many others around, just two hylians on the table and what looks like a gerudo sleeping two beds over. “I’ll take watch.”

Restricting himself from rolling his eyes, the prince sighs. “I’ll sleep the first four hours and you’ll sleep the next four so none of us is in danger.”

“Your Ma—”

“Wake me up in four hours. That’s an order, Juyeon.”

Nodding and bowing, the tall body takes a stand by one of the poles that are keeping the curtain of the bed in place, looking the other way. The mattress is very comfortable and the second Chanhee lays on it he realises how tired he actually is. Even with all his training, he’s not used to expending this much energy on a single day. With a final look at Juyeon, he drifts into sleep.

  
  
  


The darkness is back, all consuming but, this time, is different. He can’t run, he can’t move but his legs don’t seem stuck to the floor, more like they’ve something keeping them down, the viscous substance of last time dragging him back down every single centimetre he manages to move up.

It’s slippery, travelling up his legs and burning the flesh as soon as it touches it. He wants to scream but he’s nothing, there’s nothing anywhere, no one will even hear him if he did. Instead, he tried his best to breathe, to keep conscious, to stay alive.

Is useless, everything’s useless. 

Until is not.

The same ethereal light that presents itself in front of him is back but, this time, it comes directly from his own body, lighting it and repelling the other force, all-consuming and frightening.

As soon as it’s off his body, he falls, knees first, not able to hold himself. What’s going on? Why is he the target? Why did he do for this to want him so bad?

  
  
  


“Your Majesty, it’s been four hours.”

Even with his eyes opened, it takes him a moment to remember where he is and, most importantly, with whom. Juyeon is standing to his right, looking like always but, somehow, brighter. The sword is mumbling again, so close yet so far, Chanhee isn’t able to make out a single thing.

“I wish it’d just shut up,” he whispers to himself, pressing down on his eyes with the heel of his palms.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t understand that.”

“Is nothing,” yawing, the blonde gets up, grabs his bow from Juyeon and waits. The latter blinks, tilting his head to the left. “Your sword?”

“Oh, is okay, your Highness, no need.”

It makes Chanhee wonder if maybe he’s not trusted with something so special but he takes no offences if that’s the case. The Master Swords the only one of its type, the blade blessed by the Goddess herself. 

“Go to sleep, Juyeon, I’ll wake you in the morning.” The boy hesitates again and the prince wishes he’d just tell him what he’s thinking. “See you in four hours.”

With that, he leaves, deciding that maybe cooking and looking into the close surroundings isn’t going to hurt anyone. 

He guesses wrong.

Turns out, he’s way worse at cooking than he thought and his attempt at a simple fried egg and rice almost ends up in disaster and a burned old lady. He has no words to apologise but she simply laughs it off, telling him cooking isn’t exactly something she guessed was thought in the castle. However, is when she offers to teach him herself that the prince’s eyes fill with tears. Hiding it, he accepts, spending the next two hours listening to her calming voice talking about either the recipe or her life stories. She used to live in Castle Town but moved to Gatepost Town to be closer to the Temple of Time, as praying to the Goddess is something of major importance to her. It doesn't surprise the young boy, as most hylians are devoted to her and paying their respects is important.

She also informs him that the other major temple, the one containing the biggest statue of Hylia, is on Tabantha, known as the Sacred Temple. It was built to pay respect not only to the Goddess but also to the Heroes that serve Hyrule with her blessed blade. Chanhee ponders at this, wondering if Juyeon knows of this place and if maybe he’d like to visit it on their way to Hebra. 

The meal is done and Chanhee invites the lady, Sooyoung, to share it with him. Is then when she shares that close to Kakariko lies the Spring of Wisdom and that if they’re heading towards the village, he should definitely visit it. This he does know about, as Siyeon was educated in all the Springs from a young age, not to mention how often their mother liked to visit them as well. They’d never gone with her, as they were all quite far and inaccessible to two young children, but he knows his sister visited, at least, the Spring of Power in the past. Going to one himself makes him feel a little strange, like it is not a place he should be visiting, but he still tells her he’ll try to reach it if they have the time.

Is when they’re both almost done with their meal that the stable is disturbed by a running man. Chanhee jumps quickly, offering a helping hand. He’s bleeding, open wounds on the most vulnerable part of his Royal Armour, the joints. There’s no way this is the job of monsters, the cuts too precise and deliberate.

“Hyojin, what’s wrong?” the owner of the stable screams, coming out on a flash.

From closer, he doesn’t look that much older than him, with a soft face and innocent eyes. “There’s an attack on Gatepost. We need help. Now. Is the Hero really here?”

The mess must have been enough to wake Juyeon, who doesn’t look like he slept at all, alert and with eyes filled with concentration. Chanhee shallows, worry overtaking him before turning back to Hyojin. He’s panting but the prince moves anyway, getting a good look at his wound. 

“I’m sorry but I’m on a mission,” Juyeon says, offering the newcomer a bandage. He, unlike the blonde, notices something immediately. “Herians.”

Now there’s no way in hell they’re not going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references: [electric arrows](https://orcz.com/images/6/66/BreathoftheWildShockArrow.jpg), [bomb arrows](https://orcz.com/images/7/73/BreathoftheWildBombArrowIcon.jpg), [bokoblin](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/zelda_gamepedia_en/images/d/d7/BotW_Blue_Bokoblin_Model.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/320?cb=20180101073631), [hinox](https://imgix.bustle.com/mic/k8oboyekrrdfesypowxalciqjnwsfxwwmkdzfit0nkqv6k9get9ssfvnbknvkud6.jpg) (link for reference), [riverside stable](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/zelda_gamepedia_en/images/6/65/BotW_Riverside_Stable.png/revision/latest?cb=20170428070940), [stables at night](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/56/69/ae/5669aec4575cd04f9c6916d08b6f482c.jpg) & [interior](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/10b9e632-1a25-43db-907b-cca825aa2efb/dd471dj-1c35f08a-f043-4168-94c5-60b02149d069.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3sicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMTBiOWU2MzItMWEyNS00M2RiLTkwN2ItY2NhODI1YWEyZWZiXC9kZDQ3MWRqLTFjMzVmMDhhLWYwNDMtNDE2OC05NGM1LTYwYjAyMTQ5ZDA2OS5qcGcifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6ZmlsZS5kb3dubG9hZCJdfQ.HgV6u6MrkNHDv4voTLwHUWhiVaAkE_u-XlPIbqylTHw), [soldier's armor](https://cdnen.samurai-gamers.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/20030929/Zelda_03202017_001102.jpg)
> 
> thank you so much for your comments and kudos on the first ch, it honestly means a lot. this work is incredibly fun to write and knowing others enjoy it, even if it's just a single person, it makes me happy 💜


	3. An old friend and a Sacred visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is very, **very** long, i'm sorry! i wasn't planning on making it this huge but ideas kept coming and it turned out like this!!
> 
>  **warning** : this chapter contains an explicit description on an injury, both it happening and how its taken cared of, which means quite some blood. some people die in this but they're side characters without names. still, beware. 
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and comments, you're amazing 💛

“Your Majesty, I highly advise you to rethink this decision,” Juyeon, galloping behind him, is balancing the difficult task of his message reaching Chanhee’s ears only and not all the other people that are accompanying them to Gatepost Town. For this to be possible, he’s broken his usual travelling spot, behind the prince, to be by his side.

“I’m not going to leave them alone. Being royalty isn’t just sitting on the fancy throne and wearing expensive clothes. This is my kingdom and if they call for me, I’ll be there for them. If you don’t want to, I’m not going to force you, but I’ll help.”

The brunette knight says nothing in response but he wonders if maybe he’s being selfish. Is not like Juyeon can just refuse to follow him, his duty is literally to protect him, which also means he has to go everywhere Chanhee decides to go. So the conflict that presented itself in front of the prince is: should he follow his feelings and obligations to his land if that means having to drag Juyeon with him?

“What do you want?”

“Excuse me, you Highness, I couldn’t hear you.”

“What do you want to do?”

They stare at each other but the guard only blinks in a way Chanhee is starting to recognise as meaning he’s not sure what to say, as is the same expression he wore when the blonde apologised back in Kevin’s Lab.

“I don’t see how that’s relevant in this situation.”

Is beyond infuriating for the prince how Juyeon doesn’t seem to understand that, no matter their social status, they’re both people and not because Chanhee is royalty it means the taller has to go along with everything he says. Changmin, on the other hand, has no problem calling him out when he’s been irrational, reminding him that they’re both responsible for each other and that every decision the prince makes affects his knight and vice versa, that they need to communicate and let the other know what they plan on doing, where and with whom. Even if those conversations are mostly the blonde telling his best friend that he’s going to Kevin’s or that it’s time for practice, it helps build their relationship, their trust and their empathy towards each other. They spend so much time together on a daily basis that I’d be a complete torture to be fighting all the time or, worse, be met with indifference by the person they’re supposed to trust the most. 

Because of the circumstances, Chanhee can’t exactly stop and ask the knight to chat things out, which he also doubts will be of any use. Instead, he decided to think a little better before making a rash decision next time. If in just a few hours he learned how to read one the other’s expressions, maybe he’ll analyse those and come up with a better resolution that benefits the both of them.

For now, however, he’s set on helping Gatepost.

They’re the town right below the Great Plateau and where people like Sooyoung, who wants to be more connected to their spiritual side, live. While the Sheikah have Kakariko village, the closest to one of the sacred springs, the hylians have Gatepost. It’s architecture is very similar to that of Castle Town and they were both probably built at the same time, Chanhee isn’t sure of this. The structures are a mix of wood and roc, with colourful reddish tile roofs. The prince hasn’t visited much, again, since his mother passed, but he has come in the last few years one or two times. Because of how it’s connected to Castle Town, this smaller establishment has its own festivities, sacred days it shared with the rest of Hyrule but also their own, like the anniversary of its foundation in the months of June. Because of how much time has passed since that day, the citizens decided to designate the 20th of the sixth month the anniversary of the town. Considering how important the Winter Solstice is to the kingdom, it makes sense they’ll have to have such an important date as close as possible for good luck.

There are way less soldiers than Chanhee imagined they’d encounter, less than a dozen. They’re all very obviously young, the majority probably around their age, with the exception of two, who don’t only look older but also seem to be fulfilling the roles or general and sergeant.

One of these men, a blonde with very short hair, is the first to drop in one knee as soon as they arrive. It makes Chanhee more uncomfortable than ever, as he’s obviously someone admired and probably has trained all his life, way more important than him.

Still, he bows, the only thing he can really do to show his own respect. “Please rise, is okay.”

From up-close, the prince can see his years in service all over his face: scratches, scars and a crooked nose. “Thank you for coming to our rescue.”

Juyeon does a reverence similar to that Jaehyun jokingly made on the castle, with a hand crossed diagonally over his chest. “What happened?”

“Herians. They came in the middle of the night, probably from their usual hiding spot in Dalite Forest. They raided the shops, taking most of the products and all the weapons we have stored at the garrison next to Kolomo Lake. They started a fire there after taking everything. It was Hyojin’s watch so he ran all the way there, got attacked by what he seems to believe is one of their leaders and focused on putting the fire down before it spread and left us with devastating consequences. Some of the people that were up helped him but we’d heard from G that Juyeon was at Riverside Stable so he went looking for you before we could stop him.”

“How long have they made base in Dalite?” Juyeon looks like his mind is quickly storing and processing all the information thrown at them.

“They come and go but because it is the biggest forest on the surrounding lands, we have our guess that they’ve made it their base, not to mention they always go west when they’re done with their attacks. Since the castle sent more reinforcement they’d stopped but maybe they were simply bringing more people with them.”

“Does anyone apart from Hyojin need medical attention?”

“No, your Highness. However, we do need Juyeon’s help in getting back our weaponry, without it we are useless, not to mention we are leaving the town and the Plateau undefended.”

It makes sense. Juyeon is the most skilled warrior in Hyrule and he alone would probably be able to get their weapons back, leaving no Herian standing and sending a message to the others that they shouldn’t mess with the town. However…

“If we attack them, it’s a high possibility they’ve reinforcements close by and will attack back. It’ll be careless, considering how good they’re at sneaking around and how destructive they can be to hylian settlements,” the prince stops, leaving the screws in his brain do their job. “We seem to have the upper hand, as you’re aware of their location and I highly doubt they’ve had enough time to leave their base, even less probable if we consider how much heavy materials they’re carrying. I think getting your weapons back is priority, which means simply recovering that for now should be good enough.”

“What are you thinking, your Majesty?” the other older soldier wonders.

“That we should sneak on them just like they did to you. I don’t think they’ll be expecting you, considering they have all your weapons. So, we go to Dalite by foot, take your things back without calling attention to ourselves and leave them with nothing. Is not very possible they’ll try to come for you again on the same day if they know you’ll simply get everything back, don’t you think? Not to mention how highly I doubt they’re caring any type of complex weaponry, as that would leave them with way too much weight to carry back.”

“But, your Majesty,” the same soldier adds, “Juyeon alone, no disrespect to him, is not enough to carry all that.”

“I’ll go with him and we’ll take two of your smallest recruits. Because our goal is to come and go without being noticed, and since strength and training aren’t that important, we just need people skilled enough on stealth to be able to get everything back.”

“We could never ask the Kingdom to put itself in risk for us,” the first soldier adds.

“Well, if not him, then who?”

They all turn around. There’s a soldier at least 10 centimetres shorter than Chanhee. His uniform looks a bit big on him but, thanks to his voice, the prince can tell he’s, at least, as old as him. His headdress is off, showing them a very handsome young man with blue eyes and a long black braid. 

“Joonwoo, you’re talking to the Prince, watch your tone,” one of the older soldiers, the general, he guesses, threatens.

“Sir, I’m simply agreeing with him. We are his people after all, aren’t we? If the Royal Family doesn’t fight for us, who will?”

“JOONWOO!”

Blinking, Chanhee tries to understand the situation. Yes, his tone isn’t the most polite but what he’s saying isn’t wrong. As the prince, it is part of his duties to support his people and grant them any kind of aid when they require it. He’s proven, at least to both Juyeon and himself, that he can handle danger and stressful situations and he thinks sneaking into an enemy provisional base isn’t nearly as difficult as taking down a hinox. Joonwoo doesn’t seem like a big fan of him, or royalty in general, but he has no problem with that. He himself isn’t that big on all this statues bullshit and he believes everyone is on their right to express their opinion freely. 

“I do not take offence to anything that has been said and he hasn’t lied, it is my responsibility as prince to help. If I don’t, then how can I ask for your respect?”

The three men simply stare at him, which in turns makes him believe that maybe he screwed up. Was he too condescending? Staring at Juyeon for support is useless but he does it anyway. When he feels self-conscious, Changmin is always his support rock, being able to bring him back into a safe headspace. However, with the current lack of best friend, Juyeon is second best.

The knight makes eye contact with him, stares at the others for a second and then back at him. Closing his eyes, he nods. Is nothing much, a very small gesture that makes the prince feel not as lonely for the first time since they left Kevin’s Lab. He can’t be sure, as the expressions he’s seen on the brunette range from stone to soft gravel but he guesses that this is his subtle way of offering him some type of support.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” Joonwoo says, visibly surprised.

“If you don’t shut up now, we’ll see how much you expect your legs to hurt after running all the way to Death Mountain and back as punishment,” the blonde of the older man says, a fake smile on his face.

Resting a hand on his chin, the prince looks the shorter over. “I’ll ask you to join our mission, as your concise size will be perfect for it.”

A huffed laugh makes it very difficult to keep his smile from disturbing his authoritarian façade to fall off. 

After visible offence, the black haired’s eyes glint with something, he assumes, must be amusement. “You’re sharp, Prince.”

“Thank you, maybe it's the extra centimetres.”

That finally breaks the soldier, who he’s sure is the sergeant, into a fit of coughs, a pathetic try to hide his uncontrollable laughter. To his surprise, both the general and Joonwoo follow suit, with the first turning away from them and the latter not trying whatsoever to conceal his own laughter, pressing his stomach.

Tilting his head, Chanhee can’t help his own chuckles, the air definitely contagious. When he looks back at Juyeon, he’s met by, so far, the most impressive sight he’s seen in the past 6 years. With his arms crossed over his chest and his face facing slightly downwards, the blonde is perfectly able to make out the hint of a smile. Is mesmerising, cutting his amusement short and calling for all his attention.

Even before their outing from the castle, the knight hadn’t been that much of a smiler, or at least not in front of the prince. He used to be way more expressive, that’s accurate enough, but he’s never caught him lazily smiling, less than less laughing freely. Chanhee wonders if it’s not tiring, being so perfect all the time.

“Okay, let’s call Haeun and leave before those bastards get to really take our shit,” Joonwoo says, bringing Chanhee back to reality and reminding him they have a mission to follow.

“I wouldn’t usually agree with your choices,” the sergeant says, “but you’re off this once. Haeun is our most skilled soldier when it comes to stuff like these.”

“Wrong, Sir. She’s our most skilled soldier, period.”

“When you come back, you’re blowing your entire arrow arsenal on the target and if you won’t stop until the 10 of them hit the centre.”

“Sir—”

“And if you don’t want to make that 20, go look for Haeun and stop talking.”

Opening his mouth but then immediately closing it, Joonwoo nods before going away, probably, or at least Chanhee hopes for his own sanity, doing what he was asked to.

On their end, the prince deflates a little. He’s been surrounded by Jaehyun’s strategies since he can remember and he considers he’s learned enough about them to use at least one properly. He’s no expert and he’s no Jaehyun but desperate moments call for desperate measures and he takes the fact that neither of the older soldiers contradicted his idea as sign enough that it was a good idea. 

Now, all they have to do is pull it off. 

Exhaling, he wishes they'd been able to reach Kakariko before this happened, as their stealth suits would’ve come in handy. However, there’s nothing he can do now other than following his own plan and hoping it doesn’t all come crashing down. They have Juyeon, which would be the biggest advantage if they were doing any combat but even with the lack of it, the hero has proven to him he was made for this, for the missions, the fighting, the different strategies. He’s agile, fast and silent, the perfect combination for any task. 

After petting Haesbich’s muzzle, he grabs his bow but considers how many arrows he should take. There’s no way Juyeon would let him go empty-handed but, this time, Chanhee knows he’s right. Their plan can be perfect and everything can still go wrong so considering what they’re working with, taking some as precaution isn’t even debatable. 

“You think I should grab one of the explosive arrows? Going by what Kev said, they’ll win us quite some time if we need to bolt.”

Juyeon turns to him, surprised, most likely becasue he was not expecting for the other to consult with him. “Your should, your Majesty. They’re very destructive, which in an enclosed area will be you of much use.”

Humming, the blonde grabs one of those and a pack of 10 normal once. Is not raining, so taking his electric ones feels like a waste. He promises himself he’ll purchase fire and ice versions in Kakariko, as those would serve him well right now. 

Biting his lower lip, he stares at his biggest bag. Should he? He’s a bit useless with it but is better being caught prepared than unprepared. With a discouraged sigh, he grabs his blade. Is nothing special, the same broadsword the guards carry, a simple silver, gold and purple design. It feels too heavy on his hand and even heavier on his hip.

“I didn’t know you wilded a blade, you Highness.”

“I have to, Jaehyun would kill me otherwise. I’m not good with it anyways, bows are my thing,” shrugging, he ponders if maybe the Master Sword is different in weight to the other normal swords. It may be, as is magical after all. The thing fills him with intrigue, even more with the fact that not even Juyeon pays any mind to its infuriating whispering. 

“Your Majesty, our Hero.”

They both turn around to be met by a girl as tall as Chanhee, with the same deep hair tone as Joonwoo. Haeun, he guesses.

After, bowing back, the four of them gather closer. The other soldier filled her in on the plan, with which she makes clear she agrees with, so they go directly into planning their strategy. Because the two soldiers know the area way better than them, is on Haeun to come up with the best possible path. She informs them that getting into Dalite is quite difficult, as the Manhala Bridge is the only entry to it from the east, also limiting their accessibility north Safula Hill, making their best bet to follow the road right until they cross the river and then veering south, entering the forest from there. Is not perfect but it is undeniably better than just showing up from the marked road. 

After making sure they know very well how this is going to go, they depart with a nod to the general, letting him know they’ll be back as soon as possible. He salutes his troops with a bow, telling them to be careful and thanking the other two for their help. 

Walking all the way maybe wasn’t the smartest of ideas when it comes to preserving energy. The uneven terrain wouldn't be that much of a problem if they could see any of it. Because they’d reached Riverside Stable at around 22, Chanhee slept until 2 and Juyeon until 4, the sound barely peeking from behind the Necluda mountains, making all of them stumble at one point or another. 

Joonwoo informs them that they’re trained on the surrounding areas of Gatepost and that probably the both of them can walk over there with their eyes closed but that it’s all about memory and they don’t usually stray away from their covered zones. Haeun adds that they only come to the Outskirt Stable —which they just walked by— during the day, so it is not like they know the land that much. Said stable, joined by the impressive coliseum Chanhee has to force himself to look away from, are the last major light source on their pathway, as once they reach Manhala, they’re back to the poor sunlight, mostly covered by both the high mountains and the huge amount of clouds that have suddenly appeared.

As they set foot on the other end of the bridge, all their communication becomes silent. Not wanting to call any attention to themselves, Chanhee points to the last line of trees in the zone, making them know they should all keep hidden behind them. Nodding, the other three starts moving, their small trip from three to three never making the gap in between them big enough to lose sight of anyone.

The closest they get to the bushiest part of the forest, the biggest the unsettling feeling Chanhee is experiencing gets. It makes sense they would not make any type of fire, as the smoke would give them away easily. However, the sergeant told them that that’s the only reason why they’ve been able to pinpoint their position once before. Still, there’s no way Herians are so cautious that even after getting their job done they will be this meticulous. There’s not a single unnatural sound or sight, which makes the hair on the back of Chanhee’s head stand up.

Once he looks at Juyeon to confirm if the boy noticed the same as him, he’s struck by such pain, his entire body threatens to give up on him. Managing to produce no sound, he can tell he’s been shot on the right arm. Using his left, he grabs at the tree he’s been crouching behind, knowing there’s no use in sobbing it out right now.

“WE’ VE BEE—” there’s no need for his warning.

Like a mountain crows, bodies descend from the tall trees, freshly hidden in between the heavy tops. There’s not even a moment for Chanhee to get a good view of them, as Juyeon drops his weight on top of him, making them both hit the floor. This time, the prince can’t help but howl in pain, the head of the arrow impaling deeply into his skin, almost touching his bone. 

The knight, however, pays this no mind, instead grabbing for his blade at the same time as he shushes the blonde, telling him to stay still. Even if he hadn’t, there’s no way Chanhee can move right now, the pain way too strong for that. Still, he knew the risks and he’s not about to leave his companions, only one of them armed, fending for themselves. 

“HAEUN!”

The girl turns to him at the same time she dodges a swing from one of their own swords in the hands of a herian. Without a single word, Chanhee unsheathes his broadsword, throwing it a few centimetres towards the soldier, who takes it with ease, turning around just as gratefully and sticking the man a fatal blow in the chest. 

Exhaling, the prince pushes himself into a sitting position.

To his right, Juyeon is taking on the bigger herian, a woman with very long brown hair. She’s wearing something similar to sheikah stealth armour, with the lower part of their face covered by a stretchy material.

He pulls his bow from his back and, biting his lower lip, he tenses it. Tears form on his eyes thanks to the immense pain that shivers all over his body, from the impact wound to the tip of his toes. They make it harder to aim and he huffs, he doesn’t have time for this. Haeun is helping Joonwoo so, instead, he shoots his shot directly at the woman Juyeon is fighting. The arrow reaches her forehead and the blonde can see the utter shock she displays before falling back.

“What do we have here, uhm? Is that little prince Chanhee?” another woman kneels in front of him, grabbing his hair and pulling at it. The tip of one of the soldier’s blades they stole rests against the blonde’s neck, cold and foreign. He tried his best to pull back but it’s useless, the grab on his light locks way too strong. “That was a good friend of mine you just killed sweetheart, so thank the fact that I can sell you for a lot or you’ll be dead before you could blink.”

Swallowing, Chanhee tries to come up with some sort of plan. They’ve taken down two of the four but he’s sure there are more taking care of their cargo. Another two or three, maybe. Should he resist or go along so the two soldiers can get their weapons back? 

The pressure on his hair is gone with a big scream and the woman falls sideways. Juyeon, panting, takes his sword out of her chest.

“DIDN’T I TELL YOU TO STAY STILL?” the loud tone shocks the blonde. His guard’s face is disfigured with concern. “YOU’RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED.”

“YOU’RE WELCOME FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE!” Chanhee screams back, getting up as best as he can. Shaking his head, Juyeon tries to grab at the arrow but the blonde smacks his hand. “Take it and I’ll bleed out.”

“GUYS, A LITTLE HELP?” 

Joonwoo is behind the only herian left, trying to make him fall with kicks to his shins while Haeun wilds the prince’s sword, getting close to the other but not close enough. 

Using his eyes the best he can, Chanhee scans behind the fight, the reflection of the now potent sunlight hitting metal.

“Do you see it?”

Juyeon, who’s staring at the same point he is, nods. Without saying anything, he moves past the two soldiers and into a clearing. Joonwoo screams after him but the brunette doesn’t respond. Knowing this is the only thing he can do right now, the prince grabs for his heaviest arrow. The knight is going to kill him for this.

“HEY, YOU!” The herian looks over at him, still paying attention to the two soldiers. “DON’T YOU WANT TO BRING A ROYAL BACK TO YOUR BASE?”

The second the words are out his mouth, the man runs towards him, leaving the other two behind. From the clearing, he can hear Juyeon screaming for him, the sound of metal smacking metal back into the air.

Now is up to him. Taking the deepest breath he can manage, the prince bolts, running to his left and towards the path. Behind him, the herian howls, insulting him with very intelligent remarks, probably trying to make the blonde stop. Because he’s much smaller that the big guy, he outruns him by a few centimetres. However, his injury is screaming and there’s no way he’ll be able to keep doing this for long. 

Thank the Goddess for Juyeon. 

As the three of them rush past the man, the knight strikes him on the left leg, making him holt. Still, the two other herians Chanhee guesses were on lockout are following them close behind. 

Turning around, the prince tenses his bow, aiming directly at the two pairs of feet.

“JUMP!”

The three of them do as asked, driving sideways as the arrow passes by them and hits the floor, creating an explosion quite bigger than Chanhee imagined. He sees how the two men are also sent sideways but not by their own will. That’s enough to confirm his shot worked so the blonde turns once more, running all the way until he reaches the bridge. 

Is only there that he collapses, unable to move another centimetre. 

“CHANHEE!”

Joonwoo's voice makes him chuckle.

“Don’t let the sergeant hear you,” eyes in the sky, he feels a pair of hands pull him up, resting his intact arm over his shoulders. 

“Your Majesty, how is it?”

Juyeon has calmed down quite a lot but his expression is still that of utter worry. “Let's just get back to the base so I can get this treated and we can figure out what on Hyrule happened.”

Nodding, the knight doesn’t let him go. Haeun and Joonwoo both walk in front of them, carrying so much equipment, the blonde isn’t sure how they can move at all. 

When they reach the stable, they’re stuck by the Goddess. The night lookout for the coliseum is done, which means all the guards appointed to its care are now out of duty, getting some food on the stable, laughing at something while chatting loudly. They all unsheathe their swords but when they realise what the two soldiers are wearing, they put them down, running to their aid. 

“What happened?”

“Herians,” Joonwoo simply says. “We need a horse, the prince is hurt.”

Their faces are tinted with complete shock as they realise who Chanhee is. After bowing the best he can from his current position, the prince shakes, his body leaning heavily on the brunette’s. 

After a few minutes of galloping, they’re back to Gatepost, initially received with cheers before everything goes to hell. The sergeant grabs Joonwoo, who, Chanhee just notices, has a huge gash on his back. Is not deep but he’s bleeding quite a bit.

The general makes his way to them but, to the blonde and everyone else’s surprise, Juyeon points his blade directly at his neck. The man looks shaken by this, demanding to know what’s going on. On their side, Juyeon’s eyes are tinted with fury, making them seem like they’re on fire. Chanhee is lost, breathing heavily thanks to the pain. 

“GUARDS!”

The others that came with them from the stable grab at the general by the arms, restraining his movement. 

“HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Haeun screams

“Juyeon?”

The knight lifts his swords, which doesn’t make much sense at first, not to Chanhee at least Still, the other two soldiers that accompanied them on their mission shut their protests, looking at each other as if they were just hit by an iron sledgehammer.

“What does this mean?” the general’s voice is calm.

Is then when Chanhee catches it. At first he thought it was simply the reflection of the sun but now that he's a little more aware, he catches perfectly well the blue shine emanating from the sword itself. Unlike fire or a reflection, the light seems to come directly from inside the weapon.

“While we were fighting the Herians in Dalite forest, my sword activated. It only does so in the presence of Malice, Ganon’s substance. One of the soldiers had a small purple device, the characteristic colour of such substance. Still, it was not the first time my blade had warned me about it today.”

It clicks on the prince’s brain, and apparently on everyone else’s, as the sergeant backs away a few steps. 

“Hajoon?" His voice is tinted with uncertainty and betrayal.

“Sir?” is Haeun, looking so devastated, Chanhee feels the instinct of providing her some type of support.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the general states but his eyes say otherwise, shivering and unsure, looking none of his comrades in the eyes.

“Guards,” Juyeon repeats, voice unshaken.

They search him, lifting the white and blue cloth with the castle emblem, taking out his helmet and putting their hands inside the nooks of his gloves, shoulder pads and boots. Is inside this last one they find what they were looking for. The apparatus is a small sphere, similar to every single core he’s handled in his life but tiny, as if someone has reduced one. Instead of the normal orange and blue colour the energy provides it with, this one is deep purple, just like Juyeon described.

Haeun gasps loudly but Joonwoo loses his calm, taking one of the swords he dropped on the floor as soon as they arrived and marching for the general. Is the sergeant that has to stop him, his own face destroyed by hurt. The soldier screams for him to let him go, that he’ll show the general what they do with traitors but the older man doesn’t relent, instead making eye contact with Juyeon.

“What now?”

“That’s not my decision to make,” the knight turns to him, leaving Chanhee perplexed. “Your Highness, what should we do?”

How is he supposed to decide this? 

While he’s thinking about it, the weight of their mission fully falls on top of him. Their plan could have worked, they could have gotten there, gotten their weapons and gotten back without a hitch. Joonwoo and him wouldn’t be hurt and their hands wouldn’t be bloody, having to take the Herians out if they didn’t want to be killed. 

“You put not only us but also your troops in risk. You’ve betrayed not only the kingdom but also all the soldiers that believed and followed you over the years. You’re no longer a server of Hyrule. Guards, take him back to the castle and hand him to the lockup soldiers. Talk with Jaehyun and inform him what happened and that the prince sent you, he’ll take care of all the interrogation. I’ll also ask you to tell him to send reinforcements to Gatepost, they’ll need them for, at least, a month.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“He may send an informant every time they gather new information, as the sergeant needs to be aware under how much risk his people are,” turning around, he bows at the man, who bows back.

“Thank you, your Highness.”

“You can leave.”

Taking two of the horses, the guards and the prisoner disappear north. Exhaling, the blonde loses his footing, the pain barely allowing him to stand at this point. Just with the few centimetres Juyeon has over him, his body feels like a mountain right now.

“CHANHEE!”

“JOONWOO!

“Is okay,” he says, not sure if his voice has enough strength to reach the sergeant.

Thankfully for the prince, Hyojin is back, bringing with him the woman that mended his wounds back at the stable. He looks very happy to see their weapons back but his face falls the second he lays eyes on the blonde, screaming how this is all his fault and how sorry he is. On the complete opposite hand, the lady keeps her calm demeanour, walking towards them, bowing and taking Chanhee out of the knight’s arms, quite literally.

Using the closest house with the permission of its owner, who took quite the shock at being woken up by the prince on his doorstep, she gets working. 

Getting the arrow out is the most painful experience, as she lets the blonde know she has to be careful to not cause him any more damage. Taking a deep breath at the count of 3, they start the extraction, moving it just a few millimetres before stopping. His crying floods his view but he stays silent, not wanting to disturb the family even more. After the new countdown, she takes out a little more, asking the owner to fetch her a vase of water and some cloth. At this point, Chanhee doesn’t really feel anything anymore, his body almost numb from such a long exposure to pain.

“We’re almost there; if I take it out any quicker, you’ll probably bleed out. The arrow is putting pressure on the injury, keeping the blood from coming all pouring out. It was very intelligent of you to not take it out.”

“Thank you,” sighing, he bites his lower lip. “I was taught the basics in case something like this ever happened, glad to know it wasn’t unless.”

“Your Highness, I don’t understand your sense of humour.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not really funny.”

The man comes back with what she asked him and the process starts again, counting to five this time. The last part is, unsurprisingly, the least painful. The head of an arrow is triangular so the top is always the thinnest. After hearing the solid sound of metal hitting the wooden floor, he doesn’t know what she’s up to. Yes, he feels the water, most likely cleaning his wound, but after that, he can only guess. Without the intense strength the arrow was applying to his body, the pain is minimised, even if not completely gone. 

After what feels like forever and no time at all, she declares she’s done, ordering him to eat any plate prepared with hearty radishes, better if they’re of the big category, as they are proven to help with injuries. If he can’t find any, he can also go for hearty truffle or any type of hearty fish, be it salmon or bass. Nodding, Chanhee promises he’ll get some as soon as he arrives at Kakariko.

A knock on the door distracts them but is the blonde who tells whoever it is to come in. To his surprise, is Joonwoo.

“Can I?”

“Sure,” the blonde says, about to put his clothes back.

“I brought you this. I know it’s not nice and it may be a bit small for you, but I guess it’d be better than something broken,” he shakes the shirt he’s carrying and the woman excuses herself.

Chanhee accepts the offering. It is indeed a little small for him but he doesn’t care about that. Sitting back on the chair he was just in, he points at the other, letting the soldier know he should also take a seat. With his armour off, he looks even tinier to Chanhee, no matter they’re apart by only a few centimetres. His shirt isn’t that different from the one he offered the prince and, from the stretched neck, he catches the glimpse of bandages.

“How is it?”

Joonwoo rubs the spot before shrugging. “I’ve had worse.”

“Somehow, I can see that.”

“I just,” he sighs, moving his hands to his dark braid , “wanted to say I’m sorry and thankful. It was not nice of me to assume you wouldn’t help us just because I’d never heard of you doing it before. You’re a nice man and I’m proud to have you as our next King.”

The words hit the blonde harder than he could’ve ever imagined. Sometimes, when he’s in the castle, studying, working or practicing, he forgets his destiny. He’s going to be King, his responsibilities are going to triple, he’ll have way less time to do a lot of things he likes and he’ll be responsible for the kingdom in a way he thinks he’ll never be ready for. But he’ll also be in charge of dictating how the land and the people on it work, trying his best to be just and help out. He knows he’s not ready to be king, not now and probably not ever, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let his people down.

“Did I give you a crisis, your Highness?”

Shaking his head, the prince bumps the other’s shoulder with his fist. “None of that! You called me Chanhee, now you can’t back out of that.”

“Sorry.”

“Is actually nice,” looking at the window, a sting of homesickness comes suddenly. “I prefer it.”

“Oh, I also have a proposal,” raising an eyebrow, the black haired makes the prince wears a fake worried expression. “That knight of yours is no good, Chanhee. If you get sick of him, I’m quite good at my job, you see.”

Laughter explodes from his chest, making his pain disappear for a few seconds. He hasn’t felt calm since he stepped out of the castle, the weight of his mission and the frightening unknown he’d have to face without his best friend keeping him alert every step. Now, however, he understands this is his kingdom and if he wants to make a good king, he has to know its people and its dangers. 

“My personal knight isn’t here, he’d to stay behind, but next time the two of us come here, you can duel him for the spot if you like,” Joonwoo covers his chuckle with a hand. “I don’t know Juyeon very well but he’s a man of the crown, very obedient and loyal, so you don’t have to worry about him.”

“I don’t,” the black haired says, shrugging. “He’s very proper. But you were hurt, barely standing, and he still decided to prioritise the imprisonment of the general instead of your physical health. I have no doubts on his loyalty to the castle but that doesn’t mean I feel the same about his proficiency to protect you.”

There’s nothing the blonde can say to that; he doesn’t have an answer for Joonwoo because he doesn’t exactly think he’s wrong. Yes, it is Juyeon’s duty to protect him until they’re back in the castle but his priorities will always be Siyeon and defending what’s right. 

It doesn’t annoy him, not really. Changmin is his knight and it’s his responsibility to protect him, it has been for the last 4 years. But it’s not only about that. They’re best friends and they care about each other, they’re practically family. Jaehyun, even if not his personal guard, loves him, is his brother, an indispensable part of his life and Chanhee knows he’ll give his all to protect him be it needed. Not because he's a prince, not because he's important, but because the older cares for him. They both do because they’ve had the time to get to know him, to grow attached to him. Juyeon doesn’t have any of that extra weight apart from his duty itself and Chanhee doesn’t expect him to. They’re strangers and the prince isn’t about to ask a stranger to die for him, he would never even ask his best friends for such things.

So, he shrugs too. “He just has to keep me alive and I trust he will, even if that earns me an injury or two. I know that if it was his decision, we’ll already be on our final destination, taking no detours. I’m the one choosing to help those who ask me to so, technically, I’m putting him in danger. These are my choices and I have to deal with the consequences they bring.”

The soldier still doesn’t look convinced so Chanhee pets his hair, making him shift away.

“Chessy.”

“Look who’s talking.”

A second knock on the door cuts their chat short. Juyeon enters, his stoic expression back in place.

“Your Majesty, we need to keep going.”

Sighing, he nods at his guard before turning to Joonwoo and bowing. He can hear the black haired huffing but when he rises, he notices he got a bow back. 

“See you around, my Prince.”

“You better.”

After saying their goodbyes to the rest of the troops, Juyeon letting the sergeant know they’ll make sure he’s kept him informed on the case, they head to their horses. Haesbich neighs at him and Chanhee whispers he missed her too. However, before getting on top, he’s stopped by Juyeon, the knight looking even more serious than usual. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You can’t ride in such a state, your Majesty.”

He’s right. “I’m fine.”

“I’m sorry but you’ll have to ride with me until we reach Kakariko. The village is calm, which means we can take a few days off and rest until your injury is better and you can ride again.”

The blonde is confused. Is the first time Juyeon is presenting a plan of action all by himself, the past day just going along with whatever Chanhee said. Is not an opinion but it counts. He’s been dragging the brunette from battle to battle, the least he can do is hear him out.

“Okay. But what about Haesbich?”

“We can take her. I’ll leave Geulimja here and come back for her afterwards.”

“Are you sure?”

“Is okay.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

There’s a moment of silence. 

“I’m sure.”

Nodding, the prince accepts his help to get on the horse after he entrusts his own equine to the sergeant. He hasn’t ridden with someone else since he was quite small, it being one of the first things he learned to do by himself. Back then, his mother was still alive so she may as well be the last person he did it with. Her horse, Mideum, was cared for by Jaehyun until he passed 2 years ago. Sometimes, when the prince was feeling down, he’d let him ride him. To this day, Chanhee isn’t sure if the mare ever liked him but to him, it was one of the last direct connections he had to his mother. 

Trying not to lean on Juyeon’s back is useless, as just grabbing into him would mean the same pain as riding himself. The taller’s back is big, the distance between his shoulders way wider than his won. Even with all the muscles underneath his tunic, he’s soft and warm. 

Proxim Bridge is impressive, showing the fork of Hylia River, but nothing impacts the prince as much as the Dueling Peaks. They’re definitely over 400 meters tall, making him feel even tinier than normal. The erosion over the years has started to form steps on the inside of both mountains, making it easier for people to climb them. Even with just passing by them, he can see some bonfires on the distance, way way up.

Turning left on the Big Twin Bridge, Chanhee is met with another breathtaking view. The Ash Swamp seems to be bleeding out of the Bubinga Forest, almost reaching the stable by the side of the road. He knows the water is hollow but that doesn’t make the view of trees coming off the water any less impressive. 

He’s heard time and time again when he’s in town that the castle is the most beautiful sight in the entirety of Hyrule but the more land he gets to see, the more he disagrees with such a statement. Nature is the number one constructor on the prince’s eyes and he tried following it even when it came to his own designs, something the sheikah didn’t have to teach him about their traditions. 

After Kakariko Bridge, the view changes to that of the elevations that surround the village. Is like a free utopia, grass covering the top and dripping all the way to the walls. Unlike the Dueling Peaks that are rocky and dark, these mountains are light and way more separated, creating an easier path to traverse. 

The wooden archways welcome them to the small town, sending chills down the prince’s back. It’s been years since the last time he saw Sangyeon and he has never come to visit his and Jaehyun’s hometown. 

It’s even prettier than he could’ve imagined. Protected by the surrounding mountains, the village shines in orange thanks to the small triangular banners, the lights coming from the mushroom shaped houses and the bonfires. The dark wood and light cream of the residences couldn’t be any more sheikah-like, paths connected by wooden bridges, very different to all the gracious brink ones they’ve encountered so far.

The water mill, the small ponds, the high and exuberant trees, the orchards and the waterfalls give the place a magical feel, almost as if they’ve been transported out of Hyrule and into a way older land. He’s not sure how he can tell but the spiritual connection this place has with the Goddess is way higher than anywhere else he’s even been. 

Because Haesbich is a bit too big for the delicate roads, they decide to get off, asking the old man they stumble apron arriving where they should leave her. With a bow, he informed them that tying her to a tree is alright. 

Children and adults alike whisper as they pass by, some of the braver kids even waving at them. With a smile, Chanhee waves back with his good arm. It feels a little unnatural, as he’s right handed and has always done his royal salute with said hand but is definitely better than triggering another high discharge of pain all the way through from his shoulder to his feet. 

The main house of the village, the one reserved for the chief, is not that different in size to the rest, mostly in design. The roof is more prominent, with tall peaks on each side. The whole structure is elevated in the middle of the lowest part of Lantern Lake.

At the base of the long staircase, two women hold guard. Just like Kevin, they’re both wearing traditional sheikah clothing, cream, blue and red. Unlike Kevin, their shins are protected by bronze metal engraved with the sheikah symbol.

“Your Highness,” one says, as she drops to one knee. 

Chanhee has had contact with the sheikah his whole life but seeing them out of the castle, in traditional clothes and with no hylians around feels different. Their movements are as sharp as Juyeon’s and they irradiate intimidation even without doing anything. 

“Welcome to Kakariko,” the other woman adds. Her voice is smooth and her eyes are intense.

“Thank you.”

“If we may,” directing towards the stairs, they guide them to the front door.

Sangyeon is sitting behind a wooden table, writing down on a piece of paper. He looks very similar to the last time Chanhee saw him: tall, big and gentle. His white hair is tied up on a high bun, his big hat resting on his back. 

“Your Majesty!”

“Sangyeon, it's been a while.”

Getting up, the sheikah leader towers a bit over the blonde but not nearly as much as he used to in the past. With a fancy reverence, he walks closer to them and inspects Chanhee over. 

“You’re grown.”

“After 5 years, I sure hope I would’ve.”

“Juyeon, is nice to see you again.”

The knight nods, offering a bow of his own. 

“Jiyoo, Harin, could you give me a hand and bring some chairs from upstairs?” After receiving confirmation, the man looks back at Chanhee. “I thought I’d see you much sooner, I must confess. When Kev told me you’ll be coming, I guessed he meant yesterday.”

“That was the idea. We ran into some… issues on the way here so it took us a little longer than expected.”

Sangyeon’s expressions darkness. “What happened?”

“Herians.”

Sighing, he shakes his head in annoyance. After sitting on the chairs they’ve been offered, the prince recounts their last few hours to the other, who listens attentively. Is not until he learns of the younger’s injury that he sends Harin to go fetch some ingredients from the store.

“You need to be more careful, Chanhee.”

“We were betrayed from within, there was little I could have done.”

“Still,” his eyes wander over to the knight but says nothing to him. “You can stay here as long as is needed for your wound to get better. Jiyoo, do you mind them staying at your house?”

“Not at all, Sir,” she smiles at them. “My sisters have travelled to the Temple of Time to pay their respect to the Goddess so their beds are free. Sorry is not much.”

“No need to apologise. Thank you,” the blonde nods at her.

“Great! We can talk about your mission and all I’ll do to help you once you’re feeling better.”

“Thank you.”

“Is nothing, really,” his face softness before he asks “how’s my brother doing?”

“As good as always.”

“Well, we’re talking about Jae, after all.”

Nodding, Chanhee can feel his own smile softening. “He’s taught me well.”

“Nothing can make me prouder than hearing such praise,” the door opens then, Harin carrying a few vegetables in her hands. “Now, please go next door, cook a good meal and get some rest; your eyes expose the both of you.”

Jiyoo walks them over to her house, showing them where things are. She tells them to call for her if they need anything but that everything they can see they can use.

Turns out Harin got them the ingredients for a cream hearty soup, a recipe the other girl name-drops before going back to Sangyeon’s. Chanhee has no clue what on the Goddess name that even is but Juyeon seems way less lost than him, walking over to the table and starting the cutting. Watching people cook is mercerising, as they know what they’re doing, unlike the blonde.

Excusing himself to go take a shower, Chanhee grabs a towel from one of the cabinets and goes to the next room. Is tiny if compared with his own bathroom back at the castle but he doesn’t really care about that, preferring this one by a mile. Is cozy, all dark brown thanks to the wood. 

The fall is perfect, cleaning away some of the dry blood from his wound. Treating it is going to be a pain but he manages to scrub the top edges without causing any unnecessary discomfort. His hair seems like a big fan of the outdoors, bringing half the soil of Hyrule Field with it. The whole thing takes him way longer than usual, partly because of how dirty he is and partly because of how nice the hot water feels once it hits his sore muscles. 

He decided to grab a loose cream shirt and a pair of hylian trousers, wanting to stand out the least during their stay in the village. 

When he walks out, Juyeon has served two plates of the soup, which looks as perfect as something coming out of the royal kitchen. Is there anything the knight can’t do? Is starting to annoy him.

“Thank you.”

“Is nothing, your Highness.”

It tastes just as delicious as it looks and he can feel the effect it has on his wound, definitely hurting a little less; is amazing what the combination of a few ingredients can do. 

As he leans to get another spoon, a few strands of his hair almost fall into the plate. Huffing, he raises both arms to tide it without remembering his right shoulder is not exactly up to the challenge. With a single hiss, he gives up on it, putting the strands behind his ears instead. 

“Do you mind my help?”

He blinks, not exactly understanding what the other means for a solid minute.

“Oh! I don’t want to bother you.”

“It's no bother.”

In reality, Chanhee thinks I’ll be more than a little uncomfortable. Still, he doesn’t know how long his arm is going to be out of commission for. Juyeon is simply trying to make his life a little easier.

“Fine.”

Leaving his empty plate on the table, he walked behind the smaller boy. Because they’re sat on top of pillows, the best option he has is kneeling, creating a good height difference to make his job a little easier. 

His fringe is unmanageable and the two side strands he always leaves untied are almost naturally marked, so Juyeon starts gathering the rest of his hair. By just looking, this is something they both remember, he thinks. Unlike him, the other wears his waist long brown hair on a high ponytail, his long fringe loose, parted slightly to the left

Juyeon’s hands are big, way bigger than his, and his long fingers comb his hair with ease. Is relaxing and he can’t help but to close his eyes at the feeling. While one hand grabs what’s already combed, the other goes through his light locks, untangling any knot delicately to not accidentally pull on his scalp. Is when he parts his two side strands that Chanhee is brought back to reality. His rough fingers caress his cheeks as he lets go of the locks, twisting them a little to put them away from the rest of his ponytail.

Is the first casual contact he and Juyeon have ever shared. Yes, he laid on his back during the ride here but there he had no other option. This, however, is something normal, something that happens, something he’s not particularly used to. Is a soft touch, not longer than a few seconds, but it makes the blonde shiver. 

He barely notices the brunette grabbing at the black string he uses to keep his hair in place, the strange shuddering not leaving him alone.

“Done.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. If you excuse me, I’ll take a shower myself.”

“Please.”

Nodding, the knight grabs some clothes from his own bag before disappearing into the bathroom.

Is only then the blonde lets out a breath he didn’t notice he was holding in. After pressing at his temple, he covers his mouth while staring at the floor.

What is wrong with him?

He’s not sure if it’s because of how tired he was or maybe the change in scenery but yesterday was devoid of strange dreams, or any dream at all for the matter. After finishing some dessert once the knight was done showering, him and Juyeon each took a bed. It wasn’t easy to convince the taller boy that they should just sleep, as he kept insisting on keeping watch. It was only when Chanhee called for Jiyoo, who confirmed they were perfectly safe with her keeping watch, that the brunette accepted to finally rest. 

It wasn’t late, probably barely 4pm, but they had both fallen asleep immediately. With less than 4 hours of sleep and two battles in the last 24 hours, it made sense. They slept for 12 hours straight, both of them obviously not used to spending so much energy all at once. 

The sunlight peeking through the window was enough to wake Chanhee up, as his bed is directly facing it. Yawning, he tries to stretch his arms over his head, recalling a little too late he’s more than a bit wounded. A high ‘agh’ leaves his mouth before he can stop it, waking Juyeon. The taller jumps off his bed and into action, him also most likely forgetting where they are and crushing his head against the wooden ceiling beams.

Frowning in pain, he robs the spot with his right hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault, your Highness.”

Scrunching his face in pain, the blonde tries to press on his wound but fails, the injury just out of his reach. Cleaning the borders isn’t so difficult, as the top is accessible, but having to press on it itself is another story.

“This is turning out to be way more annoying than I initially thought.”

“Do you need my help?”

“No, it's fine, just uncomfortable,” yawning once more, the prince looks over at Jiyoo bed, still empty. “You think she slept at all?”

Juyeon follows his line of sight. “If she did, it was not here.”

They have breakfast with Sangyeon after being reassured by Jiyoo she did indeed sleep, taking Harin bed after her girlfriend’s own rest. They have pumpkin pie, the speciality of the village, making Chanhee remember the pumpkin plot he saw yesterday when they arrive.

The prince offers to help his friend with the paperwork but Sangyeon sends him flying, telling him to enjoy his free time and ask the locals what to do around here. 

It wouldn’t be a lie to assume the prince has no idea what to do with his freedom. Is not like he does much when he’s in the castle but just the difference of inside and outside can make is outstanding. He’s not surrounded by walls made of bricks and guards, he can come and go, he can run around with the village’s children, he can help in the orchards, he can swim in Lantern lake. 

They don’t do much on the first day. Juyeon stays close but silent until the kids ask to see his blade, which then develops into a full on sword lesson. They look cute with the sticks they took from the nearest trees, trying their best to follow the hero’s words. Chanhee watched from the staircase, chatting away with Harin, as Jiyoo is inside helping Sangyeon with some research. Is one of the nicest days Chanhee has ever had.

When he wakes up in the morning unaffected, he realises that maybe Kakariko does have something to do with the hilt of nightmares. This time, he didn’t forget about his injury but Juyeon is already up, cutting something on the small table. He seems to have taken an early shower, his hair loose, the tips resting on top of the floor. He’s not wearing his characteristic blue tunic, instead opting for a beige shirt, similar to the one Joonwoo lent Chanhee before. 

“Hello, what are you making?”

“Good morning, your Highness,” he said with a bow. “I’m cooking mushroom risotto; Harin said truffles would be good for your wound, I hope it is okay.”

“Is amazing, thank you,” sitting on the other pillow, he looks at the knight. “You can have meat if you want.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just because I don’t eat meat doesn’t mean you can’t, I know proteins are good for fighting.”

“Oh,” Juyeon looks back at the butter he’s slicing. “There’s no need to worry about that.”

Intertwining a finger in a strand of hair falling in front of his ear, he remembers yesterday. He took the string out after showering and before bed, as Siyeon thought him never to sleep with his hair tied but he was way too tired to remember the previous night. When he did and left said string on top of the bedside table, his mind couldn’t but travel back to a few hours before, wondering if Juyeon would offer to do that for him again. Now is him the one who wants to offer. 

Shaking his head, he rests it on top of his arm on the table. The chopping sounds stop for a moment before being replaced by stronger ones, probably the knight moving to the truffles. 

They enjoy a silent breakfast, Chanhee too into his own head to be even a little uncomfortable by it. Is not until they’re both done and the blonde is done threatens the taller with a knife to let him do the dishes that Juyeon talks.

“Your Highness, your hair.”

Swallowing, he nods, sitting back down on the pillow. Even with yesterday’s experience still fresh on his mind, the process isn’t even a little bit unpleasant. Juyeon must have done this for his sister quite a few times before, because he doesn’t pull on his locks even once today either, unknotting as delicately as two day before. Today, the touch comes after the twisting and in the form of the outside of his finger brushing against the blonde’s jaw. It sends the same shivers down his spine that it did 24 hours ago, making Chanhee wonder if maybe there’s something wrong with him. 

Juyeon ties a loose low ponytail on his own hair before they go back outside.

The sword fighting classes continue and, to his surprise, Chanhee can actually run without being filled with the sensation that his arm is going to fall off, so he plays monster. Being chased by 4 kids doesn’t look too dangerous but he does end up on the floor, all 4 bodies on top of him, getting hugged instead of smacked by wooden sticks. 

The brunette runs to them, probably to check if he’s alright. Both Harin and Jiyoo are dying of laughter, saying how unfortunate it is for Hyrule to lose their prince to a flock of uncontrollable sheikah lice.

After offering the blonde a hand to get up, Juyeon’s long hair covers his face, earning a few giggles from the children. 

“Your string snapped, Sir.”

“Thank you,” he says, kneeling to grab the broken tiny piece of cloth. It looks old and it probably is, as they’re not sold of such deep green colour in Castle town.

“Can we braid it?” one of the boys asks.

“Why not.”

As they get to work, the prince goes to sit back down on the staircase, right in between the two guards. Still, he doesn’t look away. Siyeon never taught him how to do this, so it is a welcomed learning experience. It doesn’t look that difficult, just dividing the hair in three sections, passing each on top of the one in the middle and repeating the process. 

“You like braids, your Majesty?”

Chanhee turns to Jiyoo. “They look good but I’ve never gotten the chance to wear one.”

“I think they’ll look good on you.”

“Thank you.”

“Rin is very good at them, she could teach you.”

“Hey! I’m not that good.”

“I would love for you to teach me, Harin.”

“If you please, your Highness.”

They’re chatting about nothing in particular when something bright on the corner of his eye catches Chanhee attention. When he turns, however, there's nothing there. Moving his head around, he looks everywhere nearby, wondering if maybe it was a sunset firefight that flew away. It’s only 15, which means there’s way too much light for such an insect to be out. 

“Your Majesty?”

“Is nothing,” scratching the back of his head, he focuses back on the other.

Juyeon’s braid is done, reaching the half-point on his back. Is not that different from anything Chanhee has seen him wear before but is different enough. Matching with the casual shirt, it makes him look a little less like a trained soldier and more like a 22 year old. 

That night, while having dinner with Sangyeon, the leader of the sheikah offers for them the location of the Great Fairy Fountain in the village. There are only four in the entirety of the Kingdom and they’re said to bless travellers that give a little offering with incredible power. Because Kakariko isn’t exactly a tourist destination, the people in the town go up to offer their rupees once a month. Said day has already passed but they’re both granted permission to go give their own offering. It is better to go at night, as the fountain is easier to spot. Sangyeon also informs them that smaller fairies are said to roam around the site so they have to be careful as to not scare them.

So, once they’re done, the both of them head up the hill to the fountain. The path is quite short and the forest they reach is beautiful, with lots of leafy trees that leave the moonlight sneak in between just barely, giving the place a serene feel. 

Instead of keeping up with the path, they take a detour to the left like the older told them. Crouching, they proceed the rest of the way to the fountain in silence. He feels a little silly but he’s somewhere else and he’ll respect the people’s traditions. 

Chanhee has never been a huge believer of spirit. Yes, he pays his respect to the Goddess, knowing her blood runs through his family’s veins. But that’s about all he does. Things like fairies and dragons, even though not outside of the realm of possibility, have never been something he put much thought into. Changmin usually calls him ‘a man of technology through and through’ but Kevin always adds that he’s too but that doesn’t disconnect him with his spiritual ancestors, so that the issue is a Chanhee problem, not a Researcher problem. 

Chanhee has never been a huge believer in spirits. Until he’s faced by some himself. 

A gasp escapes his mouth before he can help it. The fountain itself is beyond beautiful, an open pink bud with a colourful path and gold sparkles coming for the water itself. However, it’s not exactly that what calls for the boy’s attention. Surrounding it, there are at least a dozen of what he can only describe as fairies. They look like butterflies but instead of an abdomen and thorax, there’s only light. Even their wings, which looked normal at first glance, are completely transparent, simply reflecting the bright centre.

“Tell me you see them too.”

“I do, your Highness.”

Not wanting to scare them away but also wanting to get a close look, Chanhee walks over while crouching a few more steps. They’re mesmerizingly beautiful, tiny and very delicate looking. 

As soon as the closest one spots him, he’s ready to see them fly away. Instead, they all fly towards him, resting on his shoulders and arms.

Gasping once more, the prince lifts his limbs slowly, not able to believe what’s going on. Looking at his body covered in fairies first and then at Juyeon, he smiles, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Looking at the knight, he shakes his head a tiny bit, showing his disbelief. The taller nods, eyes open a bit bigger than usual and something akin to a smile on his lips. 

Frowning, the blonde stretches his right arm entirely before bending his elbow and moving it backwards. Covering his mouth with his hands in shock, he makes eye contact with the knight again, his little smile replaced by an expression of shock.

Walking doesn’t seem to disturb the tiny spirits so the blonde walks over to the taller body. Grabbing his arm, he lifts both extremities and the fairies travel over to him, resting on his left arm and shoulder. Chanhee chuckles, his mind still not able to process everything. On the other hand, Juyeon passes a finger of his opposite hand over the side of his neck, gasping himself afterwards, probably just getting an injury cured. 

The fairies fly away then, leaving the two of them alone, shocked and breathless. So shocked indeed that none moves for a solid minute afterwards, the prince not dropping the other’s hand either. 

“Did that really just happen?”

“I’m very certain it did, your Majesty.”

Turning around, Chanhee lifts his shirt. “So?”

“Entirely gone.”

Biting his lower lip, he lets go of the price of clothes before turning back around. Juyeon still looks lost, his right hand over his neck again. However, after a deep pant, the sides of his mouth lift, gifting the prince with a view just as impressive as the one he just witnessed. Is nothing like the amused look he’s seen on the other a few times, it’s an actual, full on grin, beaming with happiness and excitement. Chanhee finds himself staring a little too much but his eyes don’t exactly find it possible to move away from this, just like they couldn’t from the fairies.

Is mercerising, like he’s seeing something he shouldn’t. Not even years ago had he ever caught the knight smiling like this. It’s something entirely new, something he can add to the list of extraordinary sights he’s encountered during this journey. Still, he knows it is different, that he should make a list like that’s exclusively for Juyeon.

Without thinking, his legs moved themselves, closing the small space between the two of them and placing his own hand where the other’s just was. The skin is smooth, way smoother than he imagined, and there’s not a single sign of a wound, opened or closed, as if he was never injured in the first place at all.

Realising what he’s doing, the prince walks away quickly. “I’m so sorry, I don’t kn—”

His speech is cut short. He’d guessed a fairy was exactly what caught his eyes early but there it is again. Now that he can get a clearer view, he realises there’s no way that’s a fairy, it’s way too big.

“Your Majesty?”

The light moves away, hiding behind a tree. Not wanting to lose it again, the blonde runs towards it. 

“YOUR HIGHNESS?”

It took the path into the deeper part of the forest, still hiding behind the trees when he reaches the main road. It’s still moving, the small glimpses he can catch of teal light guiding him over the bridge.

“CHANHEE.” He stops, dead on his tracks. Juyeon’s smile is gone, replaced by worry. “What’s wrong?”

“Th—”

“I knew you’d follow me.”

They both turn, the knight launching for his sword. Chanhee somehow knows there’s nothing to worry about. 

The light isn’t a light anymore. Well, not exactly. The silhouette of a woman stands before them. She’s wearing sheikah clothing, even down to the traditional hat he’s seen on the older habitants of the village. Her feet are surrounded by something similar to flames, which move, appearing and disappearing. She’s entirely see-through, the teal light barely covering the prince’s ability to glance behind her.

“Who are you?”

“Just like your mother, an adventurer, I see,” she doesn’t walk, floating instead. “I saw you on the village this afternoon and I know you were Jisun’s son before anyone referred to you by name.”

“You knew my mother?”

“Oh, I knew her quite well. My parents moved to Castle Town before I was born, as it was the best place for business. I met my husband there as well, when he enlisted into the royal army. They used to come down all the time, old Jisun was a fan of interacting with her people. We were 13 years old and he was merely 15, the weight on his shoulders quite big.”

Walking a step backwards, the blonde almost falls. “Eunkyung.”

“Ah, you’ve inherited your mother’s wisdom as well, I see.”

“Your Majesty?” the brunette ponders, looking between him and the spirit.

“The Hero of Hyrule, Juyeon. Am I right?” he can do anything but nod as an answer.

“She’s Sangyeon’s and Jaehyun’s mother, Eunkyung,” the prince manages to get out. “She passed before I was born.”

“I did indeed. Jae was only two years old but Sangyeon, with four, was able to get to know me a little bit, I hope. My Sung had little time with them as well, a tragedy.”

“Woosung died protecting my mother when I was 6,” he explains to the guard, “but I guess Siyeon told you as much. Eunkyung, you were looking for me, weren’t you?”

Nodding, she turns, pointing behind them. “Lanayru Promenade and, at its end, the Spring of Wisdom. Tell Sangyeon to inform you how to get there. You must go if you want to help you people.”

Confused, the prince swallows. “But—”

She’s gone, leaving no trace behind, almost as if she was never there to begin with. Turning to Juyeon, he shakes his head, running down the hill as fast as he can, the brunette close behind.

His mind is spinning, trying to make sense of everything that just happened. Everything spirit related has always been his sister’s thing. Is the blessing of the Goddess their family possess strong enough for him to have inherited such powers? Sight is something he knows his mother had, so maybe she passed it down to both of them. Being able to see and touch the sacred and normal spirits must not be something that exclusive, as Juyeon experienced the exact same he did. 

When they reach the main house, he’s panting. He’s not tired but his brain is spinning, not exactly allowing him to think of anything at all. Both Harin and Jiyoo are screaming for him, he can hear it, but ignores it anyways, a single destination in mind.

“Cha— What’s wrong?” Sangyeon’s head is tilted, his eyes filled with worry.

“Looks like,” he stops to breathe, “I need to visit the Spring of Wisdom.”

The sheikah walks over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He’s visibly confused but nods anyways.

“Okay, I’ll guide you. But, why?”

“Because your mother said so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES: i'll drop you all my main source, [this](https://www.zeldadungeon.net/breath-of-the-wild-interactive-map/) incredible interactive map. some of the places mentioned look a little different but that's because of how long has passed. here's the stunning [kakariko village](https://oyster.ignimgs.com/mediawiki/apis.ign.com/the-legend-of-zelda-hd/6/6a/Kakariko_Village.jpg?width=1280) and in case you want to see how any of the recipes mention look, [here's](http://botw-recipes.com/) a website with all of them and more (click on 'well known recipes'). of course, here's the [fairy fountain](https://cdn.escapistmagazine.com/media/global/images/library/deriv/1397/1397694.jpg) mentioned. chanhee's hairstyle is based on link but mostly on [these](https://eori-namo.tumblr.com/post/177870002547/doodles-by-ipad) breathtaking drawings by eori namo and juyeon's on [the last one](https://eori-namo.tumblr.com/post/180214288802/growing-link) of these. go follow them on [tumblr](https://eori-namo.tumblr.com/), they're incredible. 
> 
> because the yiga clan isn't from until after the events of this calamity, herians are villains i made up. they're hylian dark merchants, against the crown but not exactly on ganon's side.
> 
> fairies will fly away from anyone who isn't stealthy in game but i thought the scene was cute so i'm sorry canon.
> 
> i forgot to link my [tw](https://twitter.com/starrynyu) last time so come chat with me over there if you want or if you have any questions about this chapter/fic in general! 🌸


End file.
